Prophecy of the Serpent
by Gryphnwng
Summary: Chapter 9 up! A severitus challenge fic. Not everything is as it appears. Those who are “Good” can be just as bad as those who revere the darker side of life. It's Harry's 5th year, and things get turned upside down with revelations of new
1. The beginning

Prophecy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: PG- PG-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge Fic

Not everything is as it appears. That is what shapes the difference between black and white, good vs. evil, right vs. wrong. Those who are supposed to be "good" might be just as bad as those who prefere to wander the shadows.   After all, how can good exist on its own, while everyone carries the Shadow within to one extent or another?

**Prologue: The Prophecy **

**March 15th, 1981**

_When Dark the shadows lie 'cross the Land,_

_Powers balance shifts like sand._

_To Child borne of Cats Flower,_

_The Darkness will wane in its Power._

_5 and 10 years then shall wend,_

_Before the hand of fate shall send_

_Once again a darkness to stain the land._

_Serpents Child with mark of Pain_

_He will find before him two marked paths,_

_The one of blind faith leads to blood bath._

_ If Truth be known to Serpent and Sire_

_Lights chance to Grow will be higher._

_But if these things should by chance be Hidden,_

_The Dark shall rise as Dark Master has bidden._

_Two faces hidden 'neath mask of Light,_

_A wish for Power may turn the fight._

_Unmask the players before plays End,_

_So for the Light the Serpent may Defend._

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stared down at the parchment which his younger brother Aberforth had sent him. Throughout his life, Aberforth had an uncanny ability to predict the future. So it often was in obscure rhyme such as this. Dumbledore frowned down at the scrap covered in writing; the prophecy written on it didn't bode well with his plans. Who was this Serpents child? Tapping a finger against his desk, he thought. The Flower could only be Lily Evans-Potter, as not too many witches had flower names at the time. She was a powerful witch, especially for one who was muggle-born. But James…he was not the cat. He couldn't be. Nothing about him was remotely catlike, even his animagus form was a stag. So who could it be?

Fawkes stirred on his perch, a light crooning soothing the forming headache of the headmaster. This was nearly as bad as when he had to turn Lily's heart away from Severus Snape not too long ago. He had needed his spy to keep his attention on Voldemort not worrying about a girl. He had had other plans for Lily her blood combined with Potters would create very gifted children who he could use. '_Children…hmmm..they already had their first'_, he remembered. '_A boy as I recall. Named him Harry. Let's see…he will be 1 in July.' _As Dumbledore thought this through, something clicked. In order for Harry to be turning 1 already… he would have to have been already conceived, _before _he had erased Lily, James, and Severus' memories! _'That could only mean that, yes…that makes sense now… I shall have to keep a close eye on Harry 'Potter' from now on.' _Long fingers stroked his beard as he contemplated the rest of the prophecy, blue eyes twinkling behind crystal lenses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**October 31st, 1981**

_"Lily, take Harry and run!"_

James Potter gripped his wand as Lily ran upstairs with Harry held tight in her arms. He resolutely faced the destroyed doorway, and the robed menace that stood in its remains. Shuddering slightly at the chill the monster exuded, he sought to buy as much time as possible for Lily and her child to escape. In the back of his mind, he smiled wryly at that thought. '_How ironic it is, that just when I remember what had really happened, I'm going to die. I'm only glad I was able to send those letters in time before this happened. How could Dumbledore have done that? I trusted him!' _Those thoughts were held in abeyance though as the snake-like monster lifted its own wand. Cold red eyes gazed dispassionately at James as James tried to stop him with hexes and charms. They glanced off his shield, and Voldemort laughed. A high, cold cackle that froze his blood. It was worse when he spoke.

"Foolish boy. Don't think to stop me; I will have what I came for. Avada Kedavra…" Unearthly green light washed out of the wand heading straight for James chest. He watched it come, thinking only as he felt his life torn away, _'I'm sorry, Severus, I couldn't…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore gazed down at the small child in his arms, given to him by Hagrid. There, plain as day on his forehead was a lightning shaped scar, a mark of pain. '_Serpents child with mark of pain…'_ The words of the prophecy echoed in his head. Though there were perhaps better guardians for this young one, the Dursleys would make sure of it, with their prejudices, that once young Harry came to Hogwarts, he would be easily made into accepting him as mentor, a protector, allowing him to steer his young mind into the careful mold that he wanted. Without further thought, he placed young Harry on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive and gestured Hagrid and Minerva to follow him back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author:  Gryphnwng

Rating: PG- PG-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge Fic

I'm back, as promised, with chapter 1 of Prophesy of the Serpent.   I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the prologue, thankies so much!!  Makes me feel so chipper ^^ lol.

**Kateri:**  Yeah!  A fellow Ravenclaw!  *grins*  I do like to portray Dumbledore like that, it's fun, and different too.  Glad you like so far ^_^

**Lei Dumbledore:**  Thanks!  BTW- I love your stories!  They, and Severitus' stories really inspired me to write this one.

**Kaat Shadowlover:**  Hmmm….we'll see ^_^  Maybe he doesn't want too? *grins*  

**Qusha:  **Yeah, I know he is, but this is kinda an AU fic, so…^_^  There will probably be some other chars who will be ooc, but only the ones directly involved.  Everyone else will be normal-ish.

**Kouryou Sanomi:  **Foreshadowing!  Heh heh heh,  I really do like Sevvie, mostly because we don't know him all that well.  He could be so many things, that it is just fun to play around with him when writing ^_^  I do like Dumbledore though, he just turned into this manipulative geezer in this for some reason… not really sure how… lol.  Thanks you !

**Kit:  **Ahhh..you again ^_^  Look!  I'm updating!

Seems I've been forgetting something…what was it?  Oh yeah!  I don't own Harry Potter or his friends!  :-P  

Chapter One

Harry shifted slightly on his bed, trying to find a position that wouldn't aggravate the muscles in his bad.  After the ton tongue toffee incident the previous year, he knew this summer was not going to be easy.  He winced as his abused muscles sent another twinge.  His Uncle Vernon had been in a particularly bad mood this summer, blaming Harry for his company's bad luck.  And thus, he was more determined then ever to beat the "freakishness" out of him.  By whatever measures necessary.  Harry grimaced, thoughts turning dark as he thought over the events of the summer so far.  His very first night back wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't had that nightmare.  The one of the third challenge where Cedric was…killed.  He had woken the whole house with his screams.  That hadn't gone over well at all with his Aunt and Uncle.  That was the first beating.  And it wasn't just the beating either, it was his Uncles taunting voice that had scarred him the most.  Professor Dumbledore had sent them a letter, describing all that he had gone through.  His Unc…no, Harry refused to call him any relation of his now.  Vernon had called him a worthless, lying murderer, told him he deserved this.  He refused to let the man see how badly that had affected him.  He refused to shed tears for him.

Perhaps that was why the summer was so bad now.  Perhaps, if he had let Vernon see him cry, it wouldn't be so bad? ~_Nah.  Knowing that sadistic bastard, he would have done it anyways.~  _The list of chores he had to do now had more then tripled, mostly hard labor in the yard, or the worst of the cleaning jobs inside.  He even had to do Dudley's job!  One of the neighbors had asked him to walk their dog during the day, as they were busy with work.  Mr. Morris had promised to pay Dudley 10 pounds a week for doing this.  So who did they job?  Harry.  Who got the money?  Dudley.  Dudley was still on his diet, so Harry wasn't getting fed very well either.  At least it seemed to be working for Dudley- he had lost a good amount of weight, though he was still hefty.  The downside?  The flab had been replaced with muscle.  Muscle which welded his smelting stick with much greater force.  Ouch.  

Early on in the summer, Harry had been able to pry the bars on his window far enough apart to allow Hedwig access to the outdoors.  He had sent a letter to Dumbledore, asking if he could be allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, describing some of what had been happening.  The reply he had received had been rather disappointing.  Apparently the Headmaster would not be there most of the summer, same as the other teachers, so Harry wouldn't be very well protected.  He was still safer at his Aunts home.  Harry got the distinct feeling that underneath all the niceties and caring words, Dumbledore was writing the whole thing off as an adolescent's over-active imagination.  ~_That proves it, then.  Nobody cares.  Why should they?  To them, I am just a murderer.~_  He had come to terms with Cedric's death, so he still had nightmares over the whole thing.  That, and the fact that Voldemort was being rather active since coming back to full life kept him up at night.

He was fed up with his whole life.  The Boy-who-bloody-lived routine was highly overrated.  The past few weeks he had toyed with the idea of what it would have been like not being Harry Potter.  Not looking like a carbon copy of his father, James.  Why couldn't he have looked more like his mother?  Why did people expect him to act just as happy and carefree as his father?  ~_I wonder what it would have been like if I had let the Hat sort me into Slytherin.  It did say I would do well there.  I'm tired of this pretending.~  _

Carefully rolling to his side, ignoring the twinges his bruised ribs sent, he glanced at the clock.  11:47pm.  In 13 minutes, he'd be 15.  Hopefully, this would be his last summer at the Dursley's.  He'd see about getting his own place when he turned 16.  Hopefully he would be able too.  Five more minutes.  Harry wondered how his friends summer was going.  He'd a few owls from Ron and Hermione, and one from Sirius and Lupin.  His Godfather had said that there would be a surprise when he got back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't telling what it was.  Hermione had gone to Bulgaria to visit Krum, and evidently had had a rotten time of it.  Ron had spent the time that she was there sulking, until she had come home, rather upset at how Icky Vicky had treated her.  Apparently, he had not wanted a girlfriend, but someone to show off to the media.  She and Ron had been together since, and about time too, Harry felt.  

His musings were disrupted by the soft sounds of feathers against feathers at his window.  Lined up, waiting to be let in, were several owls.  Being careful to be quiet, he got up and went to the window, opening it and letting the birds in through the bent bars.  Hedwig came in first, with a package and letter from Hermione.  Ron's Pig came in next, and for once, refrained from zooming around the ceiling like a nut.  Of course, that could also have been because he was exhausted from carrying a package that was bigger then he was.  Harry laughed softly at him.  His tiny tongue was sticking out of the side of his beak in a most comical manner.  While Pig moved to Hedwig's cage for some water, Harry relieved the next owl of it's burden- A letter and small package from Sirius and Professor Lupin.  The last was a rather large Barn Owl from the school, with the expected school supplies list.  Handing a few treats out, the owls left again, accept for Hedwig and Pig. 

Opening Hermione's gifts first, he absently stroked Hedwig, getting a friendly nip in return.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!  I hope those relatives of yours aren't treating you to bad.  I thought you might like this for your birthday.  When will you be getting to Diagon Alley?  I hope you can come with us, Mrs. Weasley is going to owl Professor Dumbledore to see if you can come with me and the Weasley clan.  How are you doing, really?  You know you can always owl me if you need to talk, okay?  Take care, and hope to see you soon!_

_Love from Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read the letter, but it gradually twisted at the end.  He was fine, why couldn't anyone see that?  He would have been great if it weren't for Vernon, but you couldn't do anything about that.  Shaking his head, he set the letter aside to open the package.  He knew Hermione was just trying to be a good friend, and she did care for him; but he just got so sick of people asking if he was ok.  He grinned again as he opened the present.  Trust Hermione to get him a book.  At least this was something good.  Animagus: A Guide to Discovering Your Inner Animal  by: Uma Cornus.  He brushed aside a strand of hair, flipping through the pages briefly.  It looked like he could actually begin training for this now- it was mostly meditating and concentration exercises in the beginning.  Setting the book aside, he went on to Ron's letter.

_Heya Harry!_

_Happy Birthday!  I hope Pig can make it- this package ended up pretty big.  Mum and the Twins sent you stuff too.  Guess what?  I've got new dress robes!  Somehow Fred and George came by some money, I don't want to know how.  But for my birthday, they gave me new dress robes.  Really nice too- royal blue with Gryffindor gold trim, and NO LACE!  Thank Merlin no more maroon.  'Mione's already here at the burrow, wish you could come too, mate.  Tough luck Dumbledore is letting you come early.  Mum is trying to get him to let you come for the last week at least, so cross your fingers.  Hope those gits aren't being to bad to ya, I sent some food to tide you over.  See ya soon!_

_Ron_

Harry grinned, and set the letter aside quickly in anticipation of the sweets that were in the package.  He wasn't disappointed; he found chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, a small cake made by Mrs. Weasley, and some others sweets.  Munching on a frog, he opened Ron's gift.  Letting the paper fall aside, he was greeted with a photo album.  Inside were moving photos of him, Ron, Hermione, and others people from the school.  There must have been over a hundred photos inside, each one with a funny caption written by Ron.  Harry had a hard time trying to control his laughter when he saw one of Malfoy sporting a red and gold Mohawk, his caption reading "The newest look in Fashion- Muggle Punk Rock."  The Malfoy in the picture was furious, gesturing up at Harry and stomping around.  From the twins he received an assortment of some of the pranks they had been working on, with a brief description of each.  He'd try them out when he got back to Hogwarts.

A brief letter from Sirius let Harry know that he and Lupin were all right, and that they wished him a Happy Birthday.  They had sent a book as well- one that they had written themselves.  It was the Marauders Best Pranks and Stunts.  Harry thought to himself that it would be great reading.  It was now past 1am, and Harry reluctantly put the gifts he had received under the loose floorboard and went to sleep, for once untroubled by dreams or visions of Voldemort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later found Harry doing the same long round of chores, beatings, and periodic forced fasting.  But even though his life hadn't changed, he found he himself was changing.  It seemed his wish earlier in the summer was coming to pass; he was starting to look less like James Potter, and more like, well, himself.  He'd finally started a growth spurt, and had shot up several inches.  He was now 5'9, and still growing a bit.  He had lost the knobbiness that he had possessed before, becoming more graceful.  His hair seemed to have a life of its own as well.  It had changed to suit his present state of mind.  It was longer, sleeker, and more manageable.  Harry didn't really wonder about this- his hair had done strange things before, like growing back overnight when his Aunt had butchered it.  This knew look seemed to suit him better.  Darker, less innocent, cynical.  His growth had thinned out his boyish features, giving them a more elegant lines.  He definitely had more of his mother in him now.  His raven hair had red highlights to it in the sun.  He had to keep it pulled back in a bad now to keep it from his face.  Long hair was a nuisance when one was working outdoors.  All of his changes he passed off as puberty, while his relatives decided it was more of his freakishness.  Sigh.

He had received an owl from Ron the day before telling him Dumbledore would allow him to spend the remaining last week of the holidays at the Burrow.  ~_Gee, the gracious Dumbledore comes to rescue to poor, poor Harry Potter, Boy Wonder and allows him asylum at his best friends house, despite the terrible dangers of Baldywart and his Deathsquad.~_  Harry sneered at that thought.  ~_I wonder how hard he worked to foster the image of The-Boy-Who-Lived?  Probably not too hard- the wizarding world seems pretty eager to dump all their problems onto a single person, never mind how he feels about it.~  _He wished people would realize he was only human.  Even his best friend Ron seemed to think he was something super-human.  The only person who never treated him differently was Snape.  Ugg.  Too bad he wasn't someone he could confide in.  Harry stopped that chain of thought.  No need making his already bad day worse.  Oops, never mind, here comes Vernon.

Harry straightened from the garden he was weeding as Vernon approached, looking rather pissed.

"Boy, aren't you finished yet?  You lazy, useless freak!  I need the lawn mown before 5pm, we have dinner guests coming, and I want you out of sight!"  Vernon reached out, and cuffed Harry about the bed, as if that could make him work harder.

Harry turned cold, hard emerald eyes on Vernon, he sneered.  "Yes, Sir."  Lately his almost mocking attitude had begun to unnerve Vernon, who wasn't expecting it.  He was used to a scared, sad little boy who was easy to bully, not this self assured, mocking young man.  That had took all the fun out of beating him, especially since now, even though half starved, Harry could fight back.  His slimness hid the fact that he was all muscle.  Giving Vernon one more stare, he walked to the garden shed where the mower was stored and set about preparing to mow the already immaculate lawn.  Just two more days of hell, he thought to himself.  Two more days and I'll be at the burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 ~_Somewhere in the French countryside~_

In an abandoned shack, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat reading some correspondence that had caught up to them.  They were on a mission for Dumbledore, rounding up the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, and looking for hideouts of Death Eaters.  Sirius raked one slender hand through the wild tangle of his black hair, staring at one letter in particular.  The parchment was yellowed with age, and spotted in places.  That wasn't the most amazing thing though.  It was addressed in James' handwriting.  Sirius stared a few moments longer, before finding his voice and addressing his friend.

"Moony?  You've got to see this…"

Remus Lupin looked over at Sirius, who was very pale.  Scared that something bad had happened, he quickly went over to Sirius' side.  "Padfoot?  What's wrong?  It's not Harry, is it?"

Sirius silently handed over the letter, showing him the handwriting.  "I don't know, Moony.  It's from…James."

"James?  How?"

"I think it had a time delay on it- you open it."

"All right then…"

**AN:**  That should be a good stopping place I think ^_^  Besides, my computer time is over.  Next chapter- the opening of the letter, arrival at the Burrow, some much needed food, and Diagon alley.  Thank you wonderful people for reading!  Please R&R ^_^

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	3. Chapter 2

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author:  Gryphnwng

Rating: PG- PG-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge Fic

Disclaimer:  Is Harry Potter mine?  Nope. *Shakes head* Is Harry Potter J.K.R's?  Yes!!

*Stares in awe of all the lovely reviews* Dang.  Never expected that!  Thank you everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!

**Kateri:**  Yup, that's pretty much the idea…Hope the wait wasn't too long! Thanks for reading.

**Lei Dumbledore:**  *Blushes* I was a little too eager when I released that chapter.  I am going to go over it later when I have time and change it.  I finally have a Beta though!  *Grins* How did I live without one, I have no clue, since my spelling and grammar is atrocious.  Lol.

**Sparrow:**  Enjoy!

**Kitty:  **Dang… that's a lot of please's… lol.  Well, here is the letter James wrote, I hope you like, and it answers your questions. J

**Xikum:**  Glad you liked the opening. ^_^

**Alana:**  Ok!  *Continues*

**Silverfox:**  Thank you. ^_^

**Labrisa:**  *edges away from big sign* Ok then…here's some more J

**Them Girl:**  I figure the old man just likes to be in control of things, neh?  Seems to work, lol.  Thank for the review!

**Kouryou Sanomi:  **Ermmm…. Just seemed like a good place to stop last time? *Grins* I don't really try to be evil…heh heh heh….

**HuntressAngel:  **Ooooh!  Double review!  Thankies!  I like playing around with the characters…. and Dumbledore is just sooooo much fun to cast as the bad guy!  That prophecy is courtesy of my boredom in Astronomy class.  Seemed appropriate; writing a prophesy in a class where you study the stars  ^_^

**Tima:  **Thank you J

**Gusha:  **Here's more, and don't worry, more Sevvie goodness coming in later chapters.  Right now we need Harry more, lol J

**Pyra:  **lol, glad you like so much!

Again, thank you everyone!  Well, I won't bother yall anymore.  On to chapter next!

_Last time, somewhere in the French countryside, Moony and Padfoot were confronted with a letter from a friend long dead.  Their friends only son was languishing in the hell commonly termed "The Dursley's", and going through some interesting changes.  Salvation was in sight by virtue of a trip to the Weasley's for the rest of term.  We now join Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in their abandoned shack, staring at a letter._

Remus stared down at the yellowed parchment held in his shaking hands.  Carefully opening it, lest it tear, he found a letter addressed to both he and Sirius, and a key.  Looking at Sirius, he began to read in a low voice.

_My dearest Marauders,  _

_            I'm sorry to say, that if you are reading this now, that I must be dead.  Bummer.  But, disregarding my present state of being, there are some things you must know.  First, and most importantly- DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE!!!  I don't know how much I can stress this.  I know how this must seem, coming from me, but there are some things you don't know about him.  He's a manipulating old codger, and eager for whatever power he can hold.  Up until a few weeks ago, I was completely fooled by him.  Of course, it didn't help that the memory charm he had on me began to break up._

_ Let me start over from the beginning, so I make at least some sense.  I'm sure you remember the Shrieking Shack Incident?  By the way Sirius, I'm still mad at you for that.  I never told you both this, but Severus and I actually became friends after that._

Both Sirius and Remus looked startled at this revelation.  James friends with the greasy git?  Remus read on.

_I know, I know, friends with the greasy git?  Let's just say I got to know him better, and he is a good person.  Once you get through the prickly exterior.  It did take awhile though.  I don't know if you ever realized this, but he has been a spy for our side since before we even graduated.  He was made to do this by Dumbledore, and because of that, he lost the respect of his family.  He wasn't allowed to tell them.  He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it, but he did.  He told Lily and me the beginning of our seventh year when his double life began to get to him.  You don't know how many times we held him as he told us of the horrible things he had to do to gain Voldemorts trust.  No one should have to live through that, especially someone who was only 17.  _

            _I'm sure you remember that this was the year that Lily and I started "dating"?  Well, we weren't.  Lily has always been like a little sister to me.  The real relationship was between her and Sev, but they couldn't be seen together.  Sev could control his expressions, but one look at Lily and the whole world would have known she was in love.  That's where I came in.  Everyone was supposed to think that we were the ones dating.  It worked too.  The only person who knew about this deceit was Dumbledore.  _

Sirius was surprised to find that his hands were numb.  Looking at them, he found them so tightly clenched that they were white with the strain.  Never would he have thought Snape capable of any emotion, he was so cold and hateful.  But here was this letter, from James, who would never have lied to them, stating otherwise.  He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and listened on.

            _Here I will get to the reason why I tell you not to trust Dumbledore.  Less then a year after graduation, in early December, Dumbledore called Severus, Lily, and I to his office at Hogwarts.  Needless to say, none of us knew why we were called.  He only said that he had something very important to discuss with us.  At the time, none of us had any reason not to trust him, so we went.  When we got there, he calmly told us that he was concerned about anyone finding out about Lily and Sev's relationship.  Sev was about to protest, but Dumbledore went on to state that he had the perfect solution.  Raising his wand, he obliviated our memories.  All we knew after that was that Lily and I were hopelessly in love, Sev and I hated each other with a passion, and that he was a spy in the Order.  When we awoke from out little trance, we all thought we were just there for a little update on what was going on, and for Dumbledore to congratulate Lily and I on our engagement.  Seems too wild to be true, I had trouble with this myself.  At first, a few weeks ago when the charm started breaking up I thought I was going crazy.  I had two sets of memories.  I would keep getting flashes of scenes that seemed real, but I couldn't remember happening.  It took me a few days to sort it all out, but when I did, I was furious.  How could a man that I trusted have done this to me?  And this isn't the only thing either.  _

_When Lily and I got married, I found out that she was already pregnant.  We just assumed that the baby was ours, since our memories never even suggested that she was in love with someone else.  Moony, Padfoot- Harry is Sev's son.  Dumbledore took away from Sev the one thing he truly wanted besides Lily- a family.  I did some research a few days ago and confirmed it.  Hell, he's already starting to look like him.  Last night I placed a charm on him, in combination with a potion, that will have Harry look like me.  It will only last until he's about 15 or so, so he should be changing already if you get this letter in time.  It's the only way I could think of to keep him safe until he's old enough to fight back against Voldemort.  Sev told us before that all children of Voldemorts Deatheaters are bound to serve him.  Harry can't be allowed into Voldemorts grasp.  As a Potter, he should be safe enough.  At least, as safe as I can make him.  _

Remus couldn't go on reading; he was getting too choked up.  A tear ran down the werewolf's cheek as he sat in silence.  Sirius gently took the letter from his nerveless grasp, and continued where Remus had left off in a grief-choked voice.

_            I'm sorry I can't be there in person to tell you both this.  I know I can trust you both with this last request of mine.  Enclosed is a key to a Gringotts Bank.  Inside the vault is Harry's true birth certificate.  I made a copy of his that gives his name as Harry Potter and lists his parents as Lily and James.  Harry's true name and parentage is on the one in the vault.  It was the safest place for it.  Also is the reverse charm for the memory spell Dumbledore used.  If Sev is alive, you'll need both to convince him that all this is the truth.  You need to tell both Sev and Harry the truth of what happened, and of their relationship.  They will need each other.  Harry's name is Delano Cade Snape.  I don't know if Dumbledore knows Delano's true parentage yet, but I wouldn't be surprised.  Take care you both._

_Marauders to the end!_

_Prongs._

_P.S. Whoever touched this letter will have pink hair for the next week.  Enjoy!_

Sirius dropped the letter as if it had burned him, staring at Remus.  Yup.  Pink hair.  Even in death James had retained his prankish attitude. 

Neither man could speak for a few minutes; too busy trying to sort out all the information they had just received.  It was a great shock to the system to find that your best friends had been friends with your enemy, and his supposed girlfriend was really said enemy's girl.  The real kicker was that the boy they had thought fondly of as a junior member of their child hood group was the product of that unknown union.  

Remus eventually picked up the small golden key with wondering fingers, looked at Sirius, and stated in a too calm voice, "Padfoot, I think we've a trip to make."

Sirius nodded dumbly, transformed into snuffles, and followed on Remus' heels out the door.

(AN- that was one helluva long letter, oi!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was only just beginning to touch the western horizon when Harry finished with the lawn.  The tie he used on his hair had snapped only a few minutes before, and his hair hung down his back in sweaty strands.  He quickly stowed the mower inside the shed and made his way inside.  Taking his shoes off by the kitchen door, he glanced at the clock.  Good.  It was only 4:30pm.  He still had thirty minutes to take a shower, and he knew just how to maneuver Vernon into letting him get one.  Snagging the cheese sandwich that had been left for him, he made his way to the stairs where Vernon waited.  Smirking as he munched on dinner, he approached his uncle.

"The lawn is mown, Vernon.  I'm getting a shower."

Vernon's face began to turn an interesting shade of purple, and he opened his mouth to tell off the impertinent youth who dared to flaunt his authority.  Harry cut him off mid-bluster, though.  Giving a sneer that would have done even Professor Snape proud he verbally ripped into Vernon.

"I'm sure, as much as you would rather not waste the water on me, Uncle, you would prefer that the smell of a sweaty teenager not permeate your home, since you are having an important dinner guest tonight?  I thought so.  I'm taking a shower."  Harry smirked as he crossed his forearms, waiting to hear what Vernon would have to say about that.  He was not disappointed.

Vernon's small, piggy eyes widened at this proclamation, and all he could do for a few moments was stare at his nephew smirking at him, his mouth working soundlessly.  He finally managed a stuttering reply.  "What?! How…dare…ungrateful…boy!  Tenminutes…be quick!"  

Having accomplished making Vernon look like an idiot, Harry's smirk grew wider before leaving for his shower.  He planned on making full use of the time.  Long hair seemed to need a lot of washing.

Finally the day arrived that would see him free from Purgatory.  Ron had said that his father was going to arrive at 10am in a ministry car to pick him up.  Harry decided against telling the Dursley family about his plans until 10 minutes before Arthur Weasley was due to arrive.  He was already packed to go, and Hedwig had been sent ahead to wait for him at The Burrow.  On reflection, Harry decided, it was probably the thumping of his trunk down the stairs that alerted his "family" that something was going on.  Since it was a Saturday, Vernon was at home instead of at the office, and he came boiling out of the kitchen to see what the racket was.  Yet another confrontation between the two.  Vernon had raised his hand to Harry to strike him, when Harry's voice stopped him mid-strike.

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Sir.  You see, my friends are coming to pick me up in about 5 minutes.  Remember the family that picked me up from here last summer?  Well, this is the same one.  They weren't too pleased with your treatment of me the last time, and if I come out with yet another mark from you, I'm sure they will be quite mad.  And remember- the father IS a fully adult wizard, able to use magic."  Dudley at this point, who had been watching with his small beady eyes alight with the glee of watching Harry get pounded again, ran into the kitchen squealing.  One hand clamped to his bum, the other to his mouth.  Harry watched him go, laughing slightly.  "I'm sure Arthur Weasley will not be so kind as to heal Dudley of any magic ailments this time.  Sir."  The sir was tacked on as an afterthought.

Vernon turned an assortment of interesting shades of red and purple, before turning white.  His voice shaking with suppressed rage he spoke quietly.  "Fine.  Go then boy.  But don't _ever_ expect to be let back into this house again.  I won't let your freakishness infect my family anymore!"  His beefy hand that had been raised to strike now clenched into a fist, and shaken under Harry's nose, as if to prove his point.  Harry smiled coldly.  

"Don't worry, I wouldn't come back here even if my life depended on it.  I won't have my tainted by muggles like you anymore."  At that point a car drove into the driveway and honked its horn.  "I do believe that is them now, Vernon.  Be a good man and carry my trunk for me, why don't you?  After all, it's the least you could do for the years of suffering and torment you've caused me."  Without looking back, Harry exited the house of Number 4, Privet Drive for the last time.  Having lost, and knowing it, Vernon followed helplessly behind Harry with his trunk, barely able to keep the murderous glare off his face as he loaded it into the trunk, closely watched by Arthur Weasley.  Harry slipped into the back seat where Ron waited, and flippantly waved goodbye to his Uncle as the car drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire car ride to The Burrow was filled with Ron's chatter about the summer, quidditch, Hermione, Harry's new appearance ("Really smashing, Harry!  How'd you get your hair to do that?), Hermione, a new breed of dragon that Charlie had discovered (Russian Gold Spiked), and Hermione.  Harry was amused; it seemed that even quidditch was taking second place to Hermione.  It also made him feel a bit left out; he knew that they would probably be spending quite a bit of time with each other.  He tried not to let this depress him too much.  

Mrs. Weasley tutted disapprovingly when she saw how thin Harry had gotten, and immediately started to feed him, trying to fatten him up a bit.  He grinned when he nearly got bowled over by Hermione who ran to hug him, though he winced a bit as she pressed against his bruised ribs.  Thankfully, nobody noticed.  Most of his injuries were to parts of him that were covered by clothing.  When he got to school, he would use a glamour charm until they healed the rest of the way.

The rest of the week was spent in pleasant pursuits, playing quidditch with the twins, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione.  Ginny needed the practice, she claimed, since she planned on trying out for the vacant Keepers position.  When Harry asked if Ron was going to try out, he blushed and nodded.  He was hoping for a position as a chaser.  It was fun watching Hermione trying to fly.  She gripped the handle of the broom as if she were sure it would try to buck her off at first opportunity.  

During that first day, Harry made sure to try and act as if nothing were wrong, but that night he let his mask drop as he thought while Ron slept.  He had seriously considered being resorted but decided against it.  He knew if he did, he would probably be sorted into Slytherin, and consequently loose Ron as a friend since the redhead would think Harry had switched sides.  Also, Harry wanted Dumbledore to think he was still innocent to any of his manipulating.  He would just have to be careful then, and try to act like he was still grieving over Cedric, and blaming himself.  He would wait to see how things played out before he made any move.  Turning over, he let himself fall into dreams of Voldemort torturing innocents before falling into a deeper dreamless rest.

The next few days played out much like the first, with games of quidditch and Mrs. Weasley pouring as much food down him as she could.  Harry was pleased by one observation though.  It seemed, that even though Ron and Hermione were officially now a couple, they didn't, as he had feared, tune him completely out of their life.  If anything, the three spent even more time together.  They were joined by Ginny as well, who seemed to have gotten over her horrible crush on him.  This pleased Harry to no end.  Ginny was like a little sister to him, especially since her older brothers were some of his best friends.  She made a much better friend then love interest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day of the Weasley Clan's trip to Diagon Alley dawned very early indeed.  The six teens half slept through their breakfast, which was punctuated by many yawns, groans, and rubbing of eyes.  Making sure they all had their lists, they trouped to the fireplace and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.  Harry still hated traveling by floo, but he made it in one piece.  Stepping out of the grate he looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong.  Everything was so blurry!  Putting his hand to his face he checked to make sure his glasses were still on his face.  They were.  Ron nudged his shoulder, having caught his puzzled expression.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?  You look a bit, er, confused?  Everything all right?"

Harry shook his head, taking off his glasses to clean them.  "No, not really.  Everything just got really blurry, but it's probably just…" He trailed off as he got a good look around without his glasses on.  He could see?  He blinked a few times, but his vision stayed true.  It was sharper even than what his glasses had managed.  He blinked again and snapped out of his trance when Ron waved his hand in his face.

"Um, Harry?  Earth to Harry?  You there, mate?"

"Wha..? Oh, Ron! Yeah, sorry.  Must've spaced out a bit.  My eyes just kinda fixed themselves…" Harry trailed off again, gazing around at the new world around him.  Hermione, having heard his last sentence, spoke up.

"Harry, vision just doesn't fix itself, it needs a spell or surgery.  Are you sure you didn't do something?  We should probably look this up when we get back to school."

"Hermione, I'm sure it's fine!  Besides, shouldn't we be devoting out time to studying for the OWLS?"  Harry said this, throwing a grin to Ron.  Hermione immediately forgot about Harry's eyesight, and started instead in her favorite topic: studying.  She was overjoyed that the boys were showing such an enthusiasm for their studies.  Ron and Harry just laughed as they followed behind her into Diagon Alley.

They spent the next few hours buying their supplies and enjoying the sites.  Ginny went off with Fred and George who had promised her an early birthday/Christmas present, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry ended up in front of their favorite ice cream parlor.  They started going into lovebird mode over a double sundae and Harry took that opportunity to go off by himself.  He knew that his friends, as well meaning as they were, would never let him do what he was doing now.  Going into Knockturn Alley.  He wanted to get a new pet, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to find what he wanted in self respecting Diagon Alley.

With his new appearance, he doubted that he would be recognized.  He was a far cry from his old self of a few months ago.  He was still recognizable by his scar and general face, but only if one actually _looked_ at him.  He even had a new wardrobe.  Bill had taken him clothes shopping the day before in muggle London, and Harry had returned with clothes that actually fit him.  Jeans, shirts, t-shirts, shoes, the works.  Ducking quickly into the dark, narrow street, he released his hair held back in its tie, bringing some of the strands forward to hang in his face, obscuring his scar.  Under his robe, he was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt, and black jeans.  Nobody would think of associating Harry Potter the Gryffindor with this black dressed stranger.  Especially since Harry Potter would never be found in Knockturn Alley.  ~_Guess my reputation is good for something then.~_  Harry thought to himself as he approached a likely candidate for the type of pet he wanted.  He entered the small, dark shop named _Evies Rare Pet Galleria _and looked around for the owner.  He finally spotted the old wizened little witch near the back cleaning the cages of some kind of jeweled lizard.  Though small and dim, the animals inside seemed well cared for, which Harry was looking for.  Tapping the little witch on the shoulder, he scowled and waited for her to turn around.

"I would like to see what you have in snakes."

Evie look up at the dark youth who stood before her and studied him.  He scowled down at her and waited impatiently.  Finally, she nodded; he seemed to know what he wanted.  Motioning him with a crooked finger, she led him to a series of tanks.  "Here you go, son.  If you need help, just call.  I wouldn't try picking one up yourself, as most are quite poisonous."  She left him to his business with a small cruel chuckle.

Harry gazed down at the tanks, waiting for the witch to be out of earshot.  He didn't want her to hear him speak in parseltongue.  Only he and Voldemort were known to speak it.

"_Hello there, would any of you be interesssted in leaving thisss place with me, and becoming my familiar?"_

Naturally, the couple of snakes in the tanks were startled to find a human who could speak their language.  Eventually, one spoke up.  She slithered to the front of her tank, half raising on her coils.  She was at first glance, pure black, but she had bandings of very deep purple down her body, and a silver symbol shaped something like a cross on her head.  ((an: forgive me, I've no idea how to spell the type of cross that has the rounded top on it! Lol))  "_I would, ssserpent-tongued man.  I am called Sssilessstra.  How isss it you ssspeak asss one of usss, if I may be ssso bold to asssk?"  _Silestra paused, her head cocked to one side, forked tongue flicking gently.

Harry grinned, reaching into the tank to collect her, enjoying the feel of her cool scales on his skin.  "_I am one of two who can.  I am not sssure how I got thisss gift though.  Usssually only one who isss of Sssalazar Sssslytherinsss blood can ssspeak Parsssel."_

Silestra nodded, Harry's answer satisfying her.  She coiled herself around his bicep as he carried her to where the register was so he could pay.  The best part was watching Evie's expression when she saw that he carried the deadliest snake she had in stock casually on his arm as if she was a harmless garden snake!  Evie paled, stuttering as she pointed out to Harry that he held and Egyptian Temple Serpent!  ((an:  Eh.  It's a name.  Couldn't make up anything better, lol))  Harry smirked and shrugged, replying "So?  Your point being what, exactly?"  She couldn't get him out of her shop fast enough.

Leaving the Alley, Harry had Silestra coil around his upper arm, under the cloak so she was hidden.  He joined Hermione and Ron as they were finishing their sundae, never noticing that he had left.  In all, he had only spent a half hour on his errand.  Ginny, Fred, and George arrived a few minutes later, armed with two long slender packages.  Fred and George, having some spare money now that they had an anonymous contributor to their enterprise, had bought Ginny a new broom, a Nimbus 2000.  The also presented Ron with a Nimbus, warning him not to expect anything for Christmas.  For the next 5 years.  Their younger siblings were ecstatic and could not stop talking about the coming quidditch tryouts.  Harry watched them, amused, and threw a wink to Fred and George.  Exhausted, but fulfilled, the group met up with the adults and left for The Burrow.

Authors note:  Wow.  That turned out longer then expected.  Wasn't planning for Silestra, but I guess she fits in. lol.  Gotta love the Plot bunnies at 1am in the morning.  I think I'll just run this through a quick spell check and grammar proofread, and then post it. It has been too long since my last update.  I'll replace it with the beta'd version in a few days.  I think I've decided on pairings for this.  I will say this:  There WILL be minor slash in this between Remus and Sirius, so if you don't like, don't read.  Won't progress beyond say, a kiss or hug, that kinda thing.  This is mostly going to be centered on Harry and Severus.  Obviously Ron and Hermione are going to be paired, was there any doubt?  I'm probably going to have Ginny with Draco, Harry with Blaise.  Blaise as a girl of course. Lol.  Anyone know for sure? Hmmm…I've an idea for a humor fic now…OI!  Bad plot bunnies, go away!!!!   Oh well, I need sleep, and this has gotten long enough.  Over 4000 words!  ^_^  Thank you for reading, and as always, I love responses!  Hate it, love it, whatever, tell me!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer: Is Harry Potter mine? Nope. *Shakes head* Is Harry Potter J.K.R's? Yes!! -NO CAN NOT BE TRUE!! HOW DARE YOU QUASH MY HOPES LIKE THAT!!! &runs to Darkest Corner and sobs&-(Feh, Beta, beta, beta, beta! I'm the beta! And I'm.. er.. somewhat hyper? Now, the stories come to me before they go to you! Oh, feel the power!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _second self: Feh, dunt mind her. She wouldn't listen to me when I said she shouldn't go for the extra helpings of sugar. I'm the more sane version of her. When ye see those dash marks, it's one of us ^^)_

*Waves*  Hi!  I'm back.  New improved with Beta goodness.  That was her up above. ^_^  Sorry for the long wait, but exams and such come first, loathe as I am to admit that.  –And you call yourself a good and devoted person. :-P- But, since that's taken care of for now, I can write again!  Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you are all awesome people!  I'm putting responses and such at the end of this chapter.  A bit of good news on my home front- My fiancé just got his kidney transplant, and is doing awesome!  Yeah!  I was getting a bit stressed before he had the operation.  Stress.  Ug, what an evil thing.  I can't believe Bush, what an utter moronic glory-hounding idiot.  –Feh, I say we flood Iraq and all with a bunch o' stuffed animals or such till they give up. I mean, it'd be fun at first, but after a week or two, I'd be sick of being pounded with stuffed animals! OOH! We could offer them ookies if they surrendered!! _Yeah, guess which one of us that was.- _Gah.  I wonder if I can work him into this story at all?  Nah, probably not.  I'll just transfer all the antipathy I feel for him onto Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore.  Yeah, that'll work!  Well, enough from me, I'll let ya onto the reading. ^_^

~_la la dum dee do da~  denotes parseltongue_

*_whoa nelly* denotes thoughts_

-You people are going to be so sick of me by the time you finish with this chapter^^ _finally, a word of truth! I'll try and justify her each time, but some things just can't be justified. Just for the record, she sucks.-_

Chapter 3

Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep in Ron's room when Ron was shaking him awake.

"Hey mate, time to get up, or mum will be up here herself!"  Ron bounced back off the cot Harry had been using, narrowly missing Silestra who had been curled up beneath it.  He looked around, barely able to discern anything in the pre-dawn light.  Silestra hissed, glaring after Ron.

~_Noisssy human.  Disssturbing my ressst, how rude.~  She uncoiled, moving up on of the cots supporting posts and onto Harry's arm.  ~_Good morning, massster.  Sssleep well?~__

Harry smiled, softly stroking his familiar's head with a finger, getting up from the cot.  ~_Yesss, thank you.  I hope you did asss well, Ssssilessstra?  Don't let Ron bother you, he isss a morning perssson lately.  I think it'sss becaussse of Hermione.~_

_~The bussshy haired one, with the feline?~_

_~Yeah,~_  Harry laughed softly at her description.  ~_That'sss the one.  They both fancy each other, but won't admit it.~_

Silestra gave a small sigh.  Humans.  Such strange creatures.  She doubted she'd ever understand them.  She decided to move to a more comfortable perch around her masters neck while he went about the business of getting ready.  They were going back to Hogwarts today, and she knew that Harry was going to need to concentrate on keeping up his old way of acting.  It was one thing around the Weasleys and his friends, but it would be much harder around the many people at Hogwarts.  She would have to stick close to help him.

As Harry had already finished packing the night before, he merely had to bring his trunk downstairs.  Hedwig had been sent on ahead to the castle.  Taking up one end of the trunk, he slowly dragged it down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise with the thumping.  Apparently he was the first down to breakfast, as Mrs. Weasley was the only one there.  Bustling over, spatula in hand, she gave him a quick embrace and ruffled his hair.

"Morning, dear.  How would you like your eggs, then?"  She smiled fondly down at Harry, having long since adopted him into her clan as a son.

He grinned.  *_Kinda nice to be the one on the receiving end, an not making those pigs breakfasts.*_   "Um, over-easy, thanks Mrs. Weasley."  She raised an eye at his choice, but went to make them.  He always had liked scrambled before, but peoples tastes do change, she thought to herself.  Perhaps it was the smell of food cooking that finally did it, but the rest of the Weasley clan started drifting in, in ones and twos, the most noted pair being the twins.  Who had decided to come in in the most flamboyant way possible.

"Heads up!"

"No, heads down!"

"Heads somewhere,"

"Cause we're coming through!"

On broomsticks.  Two red-topped streaks went flying down the stairs; nearly bowling over Ginny as they streaked through the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast each from their startled mum, then back out again.  Closely followed by the shouts of Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George, how many times have I told you NO FLYING IN THE HOUSE!" – ((b/n: WHOO! Just got to LOVE Fred and George!_ No. comment._-)) 

They landed finally in the living room, wearing identical grins.  "Um…do you prefer times spoken, written, or both?"  Fred winked, and then George chimed in with his own two cents.  "Because if you would like spoken, it was 241 times, written would be 57, and both would be 298."  The rest just watched the little battle-taking place, Ron and Harry having the hardest time not bursting out into laughter.

"Don't get flip with me, my fine boys!  Just remember who it was who changed your nappies when you were small!  It certainly wasn't your father!"  At this, a rather pointed glare was given to Arthur, who at least had the grace to blush.  "And don't think I didn't take any pictures either!  I knew the pair of you would be trouble from day one, so I've plenty of blackmail!."  Arms crossed over her chest, she cowed her two errant offspring with that most personal of threats only a mother could use.  They both visibly gulped, then gave two perfectly innocent smiles.

"We were only practicing…"

"…some new moves, since…"

"…as the newest Gryffindor Quidditch captains…"

"…we've got to stay on top of things."

"So sorry to distress you, mum."

"Yes, quite really.  It won't happen again."

"Promise!"  Mrs. Weasley gave them another stern glare, before motioning them into the kitchen to eat.

Through sheer personality, and no little amount of yelling at the twins, Mrs. Weasley was able to get the entire crew moving out the door in record time. ((-You go Mrs. Weasley!-)) Mr. Weasley had gotten two ministry cars to take the six teens and himself to Kings Cross Station.  He, the twins, and Ginny were in the first, leaving the second to the trio, along with the majority of the luggage.  Harry sat by the window, unusually quiet.  He was thinking, not quite sure if he should tell his friends of his suspicions or not.  He didn't know how they would take his ideas.  The last thing he wanted now was to be an outsider again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus Snape, to put it lightly, in a horrible mood.  His peaceful solitude was about to be shattered by a multitude of naïve, spoiled, empty-headed brats, more concerned with their own narrow worlds than with actual learning.  Not that his summer had been at all peaceful, what with Voldemort being back.  He shuddered slightly, remembering some of what had gone on that summer.  Thankfully, the Dark Lord had believed in his loyalty, and had only put him under the Cruciatus curse for a few minutes for not having answered his summons when he had first come back.  His only saving grace was the fact that his abilities as a Potions Master was needed, and only Severus could brew the potions that Voldemort desired.  That and the fact that he was trusted by Dumbledore.

Yet another name to shudder at.  Really, Severus thought, his position was quite precarious.  All that stood between him and Azkaban was Dumbledore, and he knew it.  *_Trust the Headmaster to make every use of THAT as possible.  Never mind the fact that he's the reason I joined Voldemort in the first place, to spy on him for the old codger.  If the death eaters catch me, it's death.  Caught by aurors, and again, it is death.  I doubt Dumbledore would bail me again, probably just find some other, younger, gullible poor fool to do the job.*  _Yes, he really was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Deep in the solace of his own chambers, he carefully went through his morning rituals, bathing, brushing teeth, and dressing in his dark imposing robes.  Coming to stand in front of his mirror, he regarded his features.  Pale smooth skin stretched over high, sharply defined cheekbones, contrasting with the inky darkness of his eyes.  Thin, arched brows rose over those eyes, lending to the aristocratic air.  His nose, though a bit on the roman side, was in no way hooked or crooked.  Raven locks rested softly against his shoulders, gleaming slightly in the torchlight.  He sighed, placing the facial charms that converted him to the sallow skinned, greasy haired potions master that everyone loved to hate.  In a way, it was necessary, he mused.  It lent to his persona as an evil git, and made it more believable that he was in league with the Dark Lord.  Too bad he hated it.  Preparations finished, he left his chambers, ready to face another term.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus Lupin rested his hand on top of his dog, Snuffles, as he stood outside the gates of Hogwarts.  Snuffles whined softly, licking his hand as he looked up at Remus with blue eyes.  (AN: eh, I don't know for sure what color his eyes are when he's snuffles, so I'm gonna keep them the same ^_^) ((-Pink hair!!^^ Love it! It hasn't been a week, has it, Gryphn?-))  It had been a long summer, and they were both weary.  And worried.  Worried about Harry and Voldemort both.  There had been many shocks that summer, not the least of which was the letter from James.  It now seemed that there was an informer in the ministry, a rather highly placed one, that was leaking information to the Dark Lord.  Just who, though, couldn't be determined.  Remus sighed, then look back down at Snuffles.

"Don't worry old friend.  At least we aren't pink anymore!"  James' prank had taken its own sweet time to wear off, leaving the both of them with pink hair (or fur, as the case may be) for slightly longer then a week.  It had only just worn off the day before. Snuffles rolled his eyes and barked, heading for the castle.

"Ok, ok, wait up already!  I'm coming.  I know you are eager to see Harry, but he won't be here for a few more hours, remember?"  Shaking his head, amused, Remus followed the dog into the castle, ready to refamiliarize himself with it.

He arrived in the Great Hall just in time to see Snuffles run at a dark haired man, barking, then suddenly stop, almost skidding into him instead.  Remus laughed softly to himself as he approached Severus.  *_Looks like Siri just remembered that Sev isn't the bad guy anymore.  I'll bet he confused.*  Indeed, Snuffles looked like he didn't know whether he should greet the man, or bite him.  He settled for just ignoring him._

Severus looked down at the obviously deranged mutt in front of him, and sneered.  He looked up to find Lupin approaching, eyes dancing with mirth.  *_Figures.  Only a mutt this deranged would belong to him.*  _He straightened, scowling at the Lycanthrope. (-WHOOO!! BIG WORD!-)

"Lupin.  How…nice… to see you again.  I suppose you have come back for another stab at teaching?"

"Good morning, Severus, it's wonderful to be back.  And yes, I am teaching again this year."

"Lovely."  Severus twisted his thin lips at the news.  Joy of joys, as if his life hadn't already been complete.  Now he had to mix this ex- marauder into it. I suppose you'll be wanting the potion again?"

"Yes, of course.  Thank you, Severus."  Remus inwardly sighed.  He didn't know if Severus would ever be able to change.  He seemed to cold and distant.  As children attending the school, he hadn't seemed so stiff.  He hoped, for both his and Harry's sakes, that Severus wasn't as cold as he acted.

Severus nodded slightly in acknowledgement before continuing on his way, wherever that might be.  Snuffles watched him go, and gave a rather un-dog-like snort.  Remus smiled, patting him on the head again.  "Yeah, I know what you mean.  Well, might as well get this over with.  We have a meeting with Dumbledore to get through.  Now, don't get carried away, ok?"  Snuffles gave him innocent puppy eyes back and trotted off, tail flagged at a jaunty angle.  Remus rolled his eyes, falling into step behind the animagus.  "What have I gotten myself into this time?"  He muttered.  This would prove to be his mantra in the upcoming months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Hogwarts Express had almost reached its destination, and surprisingly, the trio had not had their visit from Draco yet.  It was rather unnerving, since as per tradition, he was to come around at some point in their journey to insult them.  Harry was almost disappointed.  He had been looking forward to taking out some of his frustration and pent up emotions on the Slytherin.  Mentally shrugging, he continued with his discussion of Quidditch tactics with Ginny.  Once she had gotten over her crush on him, she had started to actually talk to him.  He was surprised to find that she had a very quick mind, and cunning.  Harry figured that if she made the team, he had no trouble seeing her as the next captain after the twins.  Her schemes could rival Wood's.  He noticed that she too seemed a little putout by the lack of the Slytherin's appearance.  He shrugged that off.  

Ron and Hermione had spent most of the trip up speculating on who the new DADA teacher would be, and how incompetent they would act.  It wasn't until they were getting into the carriages for the ride up to the castle that the group finally spotted Draco.  For once his goon squad didn't flank him.  He walked past their carriage without even noticing them, and boarded an empty one.  The group looked at each other, surprised.  Ron especially couldn't figure it out.  He sat in his seat, mouth hanging open, moving only when the lurching motion of the carriage starting threw him to the floor.  Why was Draco ignoring them, and why was he alone?  That seemed to be the question on everyone's mind.

Harry frowned, trying to figure out the puzzle, before giving it up for the nonce.  He'd just have to wait and see what happened.  Let Draco have the first move.

Walking through the gates into the Great Hall, Harry felt a sense of homecoming.  It was different this year, though.  He wasn't the same naïve little boy anymore.  His trust had been abused once, and he wouldn't let that happen again.  Surrounded by the warmth of his friends, he led the way to the Gryffindor table, his new, longer stride moving him with a stalking grace that only one other could ever manage.

At the Head Table, four pairs of eyes watched the young man walk across the floor.

One pair, a twinkling blue, calculated what could have caused this change of attitude, and how it might serve him.

A second pair, deep amber/brown, regarded the young man with something akin to respect, and worry.  Respect for this new found strength in the boy he remembered, and worry for the trials he faced ahead.

A third gazed from under the table from a dog, happiness and joy reflected in seeing his Godson.

A fourth, obsidian black, were merely confused.  Where had the annoying brat gone?  Where had this young man come from?

Authors note:  Hi everyone, I'm not dead yet!  *grins*  Things have been getting a bit stressed, but I did update finally.   Joy!  

Review responses:

Madee:  I hope I answered your question!

Alana:  Thanks, though I'm not sure where she came from.  ^_^  I'll try not- it should be pretty straightforward.

Kateri:  Thanks!  I look forward to writing it too, it should be veeeeery funny in parts, lol

HuntressAngel:  Glad you like her name, it's so hard to come up with good ones sometimes…  Hmmm…what an interesting idea….*grins* 

Rickman's Girl:  You'll see!  I like Dumbledore like that, he's fun to play with, lol.  I did read Tools, thought it was pretty good too.  Sorry this chapter is short, the next will be much longer I'm sure.

Myk: Me?  Well thought out plan??  *laughs hysterically*  No, not really, this is just coming off my head for the main part, lol.  I LOVE your story!!  And I thought you were the one who had a well thought out plan  ^_^  It's so well written.  

Tanya Dinocrisis01:  Um, thank you!

Kalor:  *Gulps*  I'm writing!

t.a.g:  GAHHH!!! So THAT'S how you spell it!!!  I tried I don't know how many times to spell it, but my computer get insisting it wasn't a word.  *growls*  Oh well.  I knew the name, but not the spelling, so now I be happy!  And yes, I shortened the ~*~* ^_^  Hope that helps.  

Tima:  *Grins*  Gotta love snakes ^_^

NotQuiteFamous:  There are actually quite a few stories picturing Dumbledore as a schemer.  Try Changing Ideals by Myk.  It's and awesome example.

Sparrow:  Thanks!  Not to sure on the old man, we'll see ^_^

Kouryou Sanomi:  Most DEFFINETLY Father/Son relationship.  I don't mind slash, but I don't do incest.  Gah….^^

Kaat Shadowlover:  Yes, thanks.  My computer insisted it wasn't a word, and I can't spell my way out of a paper bag, so…*shrugs*  Glad you enjoyed his letter so much.  The meeting should have its own funny moments too.  ^_^  -psst… I am proof she can't spell ;) Feh, &pats Gryphn& ahm jest mean^^  Yes, yes you are Kit!  *grins*

Lady Lightning:  ^_^  Thanks for reviewing!

Xikum:  I had pretty much the same idea while writing that part too.  Basically, he always was like that, it just took the Dursleys to let that part of him free.  And I LOVE Bill.  *giggles*  

Momma-dar:  Thankies!

Dreams of Magic:  I'm typing away as much as possible ^_^

Gusha:  Dang!  I love all these wonderful reviews!  Got the confusion over the Ankh cleared, I added the spelling to my comps dictionary.  Oi.  Stupid computer, confusing me.  Gah.  I love Bill too, and Charlie.  Something 'bout them older Weasleys, lol.  You'll see more manipulating on Harry's part. ^_^

Sk8reagle:  I agree!  I want one… *pouts*

Kitty:  *blinks*  Wow, that's a lot of pleases!  Probably not, but you'll see ^_^

Pyra:  Hey, don't dent the desk!

Lirael:  Yeah, we could use more people like the book version of Dumbledore in this world.  Sigh.  And as for your challenge, I deffinetly think I can!  In fact…*grins wickedly* It shall happen soon…..

Opaque:  Sure do ^_^  Love them snakes, even though I'm a Ravenclaw meself, lol.  

All these reviews!  And not a single flame?  Man, you people are spoiling me!  I love you all!  Big huggles and a cookie to the 50th reviewer!  Meh, so tired.  Why must inspiration strike at 4am in the morning??  Keep reviewing and telling me what you love/hate!  Tis the fuel that keeps me going ^_^

-Feh, and I save this piece from horrible grammar and spelling!! Whee!! XD, not really. T'wasn't that bad^^ Well, I hope yeh didn't mind my non-necessant chatter^^ -Kit

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	5. Chapter 4

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer: Is Harry Potter mine? Nope. *Shakes head* Is Harry Potter J.K.R's? Yes!! 

Hmmm…a whole week of vacation, man do I need that.  It has been too long, I swear, since I've had a break!  Thank goodness, not much longer till I graduate.  *Grins*   Well, fun chapter ahead, should have some…interesting… happenings.  I'm trying to make this long, sorry for the wait to all you impatient readers ^_^.  Well, Kit has promised to be a good Beta and not leave so many notes this time, she tends to be hyper. :-P  lol. Without further ado, I give you chapter 5.

_*Mice tassste good!* _ is parseltongue

~_I wonder if I'm wearing clean underwear?~ _is private thought

Chapter 5

Flanked by his friends, Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, his longer legs eating up the distance quickly.  Taking his seat he looked around at the other tables, nodding slightly to those he knew, and ignoring the whispers that had started when he had come in.  He knew he looked different, but that shouldn't have been such a matter of concern.  He shrugged it off, turning to the Head Table.  Casually scanning the faces of the faculty he noticed the regard of several of the professors.  Dumbledore's was to be expected, as well as Snapes.  Glancing to the seat that the DADA teacher occupied, his eyes widened.  Professor Lupin!  He jabbed his elbow into Ron's side, Silestra hissing at the sudden movement.

Ron turned to Harry from his conversation with Hermione.  "Yeah, what's up, mate?"

"Look at the Head Table, and tell me if you recognize the new DADA teacher."  Harry grinned, waiting for Ron to react.

"We know 'em?  Better not be Lockhart again…"  He looked over, and then bolted to his feet.  "Professor Lupin!"  Several people started laughing at Ron's outburst, and his ears turned red as he dropped back into his seat.  Much quieter, he let out a strangled "Blimey!" and grinned back at Harry.  "This'll be great!"

"Yeah, I know.  I wonder if…"  Harry trailed off as he looked over at Professor Lupin again, who was smiling at the Gryffindors, Harry in particular.  He pointed under the table, and looking, Harry saw a large black dog sitting underneath, with a wide grin on its face.  "Yeah, Snuffles is here too.  This is great!"  Ron nodded.

"Yeah, just think of the pranks we can pull now, with your… er… Snuffles here…"  Ron trailed off, not wanting to give away the identity of Harry's God Father.

Harry was thinking more of asking them later that night their opinion of the esteemed Dumbledore.  He wondered if they had come to the same conclusion as him.  He was so deep in thought, in fact, he hadn't realized that the sorting had begun until the hat had started to sing.

Oh, I'm the smartest Hat you'll ever see                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

No other hat could be as smart as me.                                                                                                                                                                                                

The Founders in trust leave me to you                                                                                                                                                                                                  

To show what House will lead you true.                                                                                                                                                                                             

Intelligence and creativity is what Ravenclaw liked best,                                                                                                                                                                        

Slytherin preferred cunning for the students of his crest.                                                                                                                                                                      

Hufflepuff chose hardworking above any other trait,                                                                                                                                                                            

And Gryffindor thought students with courage were great.                                                                                                                                                                       

So put me on and let me see the inside of your head                                                                                                                                                                           

And I'll tell you where to go, where you shall be best led.                                                                                                                                                                    

(A/N kinda pathetic, but oh well ^^)                                                                                                                                                                                                   

The clapping of the students at the end of the song was punctuated by Ron's groaning for it to hurry with the sorting so he could eat.  Harry smirked at his poor friend, as the group of 1st years came in.  It looked to be a very large group.  Ron groaned theatrically again and dropped his head to his arms.

"Wake me when it's over.  If I've not died of starvation, that it."

The twins snickered and started teasing him.  "Aww, is poor ickle Ronniekins hungry?"

"Poor baby, I think we've something that can help…"

"Yes, Fred, why don't you give him some of that wonderful candy we so conveniently have with us?"  They both laughed as Ron shook his head franticly in a "No" and ceased groaning about the state of his stomach.  Harry used the distraction to watch the Slytherins, especially a certain blond.  They were clapping politely as another 1st year was admitted to their ranks, as was normal.  What was different though, was that Draco wasn't in his normal seat in the middle, surrounded by his flunkies.  Harry was surprised to see him at the very end, without Crabbe and Goyle.  His only seat companion was Blaise Zabini.  She was a fifth year as well, though prone to stay more to the background then the other girls in her year.  Both Blaise and Draco seemed to be rather distanced from the other Slytherins.  Rather then his usual smug expression, Draco showed nothing.  Neither smugness, anger, nor even interest in what was going on.  His face was completely blank.  Blaise only appeared to be slightly worried as she quietly talked to Draco.  The other Slytherins had left them cut off from the group.  This rather surprised Harry, since no matter how they acted to the other Houses, Slytherins _always _stuck together.  For two members of their own house to be ostracized like that, something must have happened over the summer.

His brows furrowed in thought, he turned back to his friends, absently applauding as Olmstead, Lanni joined the table.  Ron and Hermione were quietly talking together with Neville about Professor Lupin returning.  The twins were talking with Seamus and Dean about quidditch try-outs.  Ginny, surprisingly, was observing the Slytherins as well.  She looked at Harry, then nodded towards the table, eyes raised.  He nodded back and mouthed "later."  She gave a small nod and turned to her friends among the fourth years.

By this time, the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood to speak.  "I would like to welcome you all back for another year here.  After a nice summer holiday I hope your heads are all wonderfully empty so that we may fill them."  A few of the kids laughed at this.  His eyes twinkling, the Headmaster continued.  "As before, I have a few announcements to make.  The new Defense Against the Dark Arts is a familiar face to some, I'm sure.  May I present Professor Lupin!"  The professor stood up as many of the students clapped and cheered.  Waving to the students, and the Gryffindors in particular Professor Lupin smiled, one hand on Snuffles head.  "And don't be alarmed by Snuffles, students.  He is Professor Lupin's pet.  Now to the rest of my announcements.  The Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is still forbidden.  Mr. Filch has added 36 new items to his banned list, and anyone who wishes to view the list may do so in his office."  Mr. Filch glowered at the students, holding Mrs. Norris close.  "And last of all, but most importantly, I have grave news to impart to you all.  Since the rising of Voldemort again this past year, a strict curfew is now in place.  All students must be back in their common rooms by 9pm, unless returning from a detention.  In that case, they will be accompanied back by one of the teachers.  All quidditch practices are to be supervised by a teacher as well."  He looked around the hall at his students, his blue eyes stern as he imparted the new rules.  There were a few grumbles, especially from Fred and George.  "Now that that is said and done, chow down!"  Dumbledore sat as dishes of food appeared on all the tables.  With a happy cry Ron dove into the food and proceeded to stuff his face.  Harry snickered while Hermione shook her head and primly served herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the head table Remus sat with Snuffles leaning against his knee, passing morsels to the dog.  Outwardly he appeared calm, but inside he was fretting on how to get Severus and Harry together at the same time.  And without Dumbledore finding out.  ~_This is ridiculous.  How are we supposed to keep Dumbledore from suspecting we know about Harry?  Pretty soon It'll be obvious who is father is!~_

 Snuffles whined under the table, sensing his friends' distress.  Dark blue eyes glanced at the table where his godson sat with his friends.  Though not obvious, the changes were already happening.  He was taller, more graceful, and paler.  Even his hair had grown out.  It was only a matter of time before the changes got more extreme and questions were asked.  He looked to Sn…Severus next.  The other half of the problem.  How would they get him to talk?  He hated them both.  Shaggy black sides heaved in a sigh.  This would be an interesting year.

Severus was confused to say the least.  Potter was different somehow, and he reminded him of some one.  He couldn't quite put his finger on it either.  It certainly wasn't James, he never had that grace.  Lily perhaps?  He snarled as he thought her name.  Somehow it always managed to cause a pang when he did.  He didn't know why, he had hardly known the girl.  She'd been Potters.  

He drummed his fingers against the table in slight agitation, nodding coolly at his Slytherins.  So many were lost already to their parents view.  He despaired of being able to reach them.  Obsidian eyes narrowed as he took in the odd seating arrangement.  ~_Or perhaps there was still a chance for a few of my students.  What happened over the summer that caused Draco to distance himself from the others may be a blessing in disguise. Others may now follow his lead. ~_  

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled genially at his precious students, inwardly cackling with glee.  His hypothesis about young Mr. Potter was certainly bearing fruit!  He had had his doubts when he had been sorted Gryffindor and pulled Godrics' sword out of the Hat, and looked so like James.  Now it appeared his appearance was beginning to favor Severus now.  ~_Can't have that, now, can we?  First thing I'll have Potter up to my office, to talk about his summer.  Do the old grandfatherly advice routine.  I'll just place a small glamour charm on him then, to keep his appearance as it is now.  That can be explained away by puberty.  Any more, and there'll be questions.~_  One small niggling of worry troubled him though.  If nobody knew his real parentage, not even his parents, why had he looked like James for so long?  No one could have known to place it!  Dumbledore worried at the problem a bit more, until the answer fell in place.  ~_Of course!  Harry once told me of how when his Aunt tried to cut his hair, it would grow right back, unchanged.  Wandless magic.  Never knowing his parents, he subconsciously used a glamour charm on himself to look like his father!  That has to be it.  Now that he is older and has better control of his magic, he is looking more like he should.~  _Satisfied with his deduction, he sat back in his chair and watched the happy children in his care eat themselves silly and laugh and joke with their friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron groaned as he pushed himself away from the table.  "I'm stuffed!"

"Well, you really should not have eaten so much, Ron.  Honestly, you should watch what you eat if you want to be in shape for the tryouts."  Hermione scolded her boyfriend as she turned to the first years at their table.  Her silver prefects badge gleamed in the candle light of the Hall.  "All right, everyone who is a first year, follow me please!"  She waved them over to lead them to Gryffindor Tower.  They had received 11 new students that year.  Ravenclaw had 9, Slytherin 11 as well, and Hufflepuff hit the jackpot with 14.  

Harry hung back a bit, letting Ron go with Hermione as they led the first years to their dorm.  Ginny held back as well, and asked Harry in a hushed whisper, "Did you notice too?  The Slytherins?"

He nodded, a pensive expression crossing his face.  "Yeah.  I wonder what happened to Malfoy over the summer?  He is in no way acting like his normal, arrogant self.  Blaise has always been quiet, but I never saw her hang out with him before, either.  Even Crabbe and Goyle seem to have left him."  He looked briefly at Ginny, a slight smirk crossing his lips.  "And how did you notice, hmmm?  Have a little secret about Malfoy you'd like to share?"

She blushed slightly, but gave back as good as she got.  "Oh, and I suppose you noticing Blaise only happened because she happened to be beside Malfoy?  Whatever happened to Cho, hmmm?"  She grinned at his slightly wide-eyed expression.  "Score!"

He lightly bopped her arm.  "Enough.  What do you think is up, anyways?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't just them, you know.  Several other students sitting at the table were quiet too.  No-where near as noticeable as Malfoy, granted, but things were pretty strained…"  She trailed off as they passed a knot of students in the hall.  She spoke again when the hall was again clear.  "It was mostly some of the older students, sixth and seventh years, and their younger siblings.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were worried or upset over something.  It's almost as if the Slytherins have divided in half."

Harry nodded slowly, amazed Ginny's perceptiveness.  She was usually so quiet that most only thought her an average student.  He figured she could put Hermione to shame if she wanted.  "That's what I saw as well.  I wonder….Do you think it's to do with Voldemort?"

Ginny bit her lip, twisting a strand of titian hair around her finger.  "Maybe.  Let's just watch for now.  I don't want to jump to conclusions.  We'll leave that to my brother." She added with a grin.

Harry laughed.  "Yeah, Ron's my friend, but he does tend to do that a lot, huh."  They halted in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and gave the password, "Baka snake."  Apparently Hermione had gotten into anime over the summer, and had incorporated it into the password.  Both Harry and Ginny shrugged, ducking into their common room.  Hermione and Ron were waiting for them inside.

"What took you guys so long?  We were beginning to think you got lost!"  Ron grinned as he teased his best friend and little sister.

"Really Ron.  I'm sure Harry and Ginny wouldn't get lost after attending here for so long.  You both were probably just revisiting some of the paintings, or speaking with some of the houses, right?"

Both Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, remembering their comment about Ron.  "Yeah, exactly true, Hermione."  Harry laughed.  "So, can you believe it? Professor Lupin's back, and Snuffles too!"  Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look, and then dragged Ginny to a quiet corner.  "Um, Ginny, we've got something to tell you about Snuffles, but you can't tell anyone, it's very important."  All banter was put aside as Harry spoke to her quietly.  She glanced at her brother and his girlfriend; they were both quiet serious as well.

"Ok, I promise Harry.  What is it?"  She was very curious.

"You remember when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, right?  Well, very few people know this, but he is an unregistered animagus.  It's how he was able to escape from that place to begin with."  Harry started to explain, pausing for a moment.  Ginny nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I do… but what has this got to do with Snuffles?"

Ron cleared his throat, looking quickly around to make sure nobody was around, then spoke in a hushed whisper.  "Sirius is Snuffles, that's his animagus form.  A big black dog."  Ginny startled, her eyes growing wide.  Before she could even squeak, Ron continued.  "Don't freak out, Gin, listen.  Sirius was innocent!  He never was the Potters secret keeper, him and Pettigrew switched at the last minute.  In fact, he is still alive.  He is an animagus too."  Ron almost growled this last, his face twisted in anger.  Hermione continued.

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew is an animagus too.  His form is a rat.  He accused Sirius in front of witnesses, then blew up the street behind his back, and severed his finger.  He then transformed and ran away, leaving Sirius to take the blame.  We know all this because Sirius is Harry's Godfather, and we found Pettigrew.  He'd been hiding as Ron's pet rat the past 12 years until Sirius escaped."

"You see, my Godfather and Professor Lupin were good friends in school, and the Professor knows Sirius is innocent, as does Dumbledore.  Until we can catch Pettigrew again and put him on trial, Sirius has to hide.  That's why he's here with Professor Lupin.  We thought you should know all this, sense we do."  Harry concluded.

Ginny looked blankly at the three of them for a few moments before blinking, and shaking her head slightly.  "So… Sirius is innocent, is Harry's Godfather, and is hiding out as a dog.  The person he supposedly killed is still alive, and the true betrayer of Harry's parents.  Ok, anything else you guys would like to tell me about?"  She lifted an eyebrow inquiringly, and then laughed.  "That's quite a bit to handle all at once, but thanks for finally telling me.  But…"  She grinned impishly.  "Since it took you so long to come clean…I'll just have to make you wait before I tell you my little secret."  With that she kissed Ron goodnight on the cheek and headed to the fourth year girls dorm to sleep.

The trio glanced at each other in puzzlement.  "Her secret?"  They chorused at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day dawned bright and clear as the students of Hogwarts began their first day of classes.  In the Great Hall, students ate breakfast while their timetables were passed down the rows.  Ron growled as he looked over his, Harry's, and Hermione's.

"You guys won't believe this, double potions _again _with the Slytherins!  What are they trying to do, make sure we never get the house cup?  Snape'll take away ever point we get!"

Hermione busied herself with consoling Ron while Harry questioned Ginny.  "Hey Gin, what do you have first?"

She merely smiled and ate her breakfast quickly.  "You'll see!"  Finishing, she jumped up from the table and left the Hall, giving a brief wave to the Trio.  Ron stared after her, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"She's gone mental, that one has.  Wonder what she's on about?"

"I'm sure we'll find out when she wants us to, Ron.  But if we don't scarper, we'll be late for potions."  Hermione took a last bite of her toast, gathering her books from where she'd been reading them, and shoved them in her bag.  The boys followed her example and together they headed to the dudgeons.

For once they weren't late to the class.  Pushing through the doors they made their way inside and to their usual seats.  When they got there, though, they stopped dead in their tracks.  Ginny was setting up her parchment and quills where they usually sat.  She looked up and chirped, "Hi!"  

"Um, Ginny, why are you here?  We've class right now with Snape…?"  Harry trailed off, a slightly confused look on his face.

Ginny took pity on the three.  "I know.  Over the summer, Professor Dumbledore told mum that Snape said I had done so well in potions for the past three years it would be best if I moved up a year for the class.  I went over the fourth year material for the rest of the summer so I wouldn't have to catch up."  She grinned at their stunned expressions.  "What?  Surprised Snape actually admitted that a Gryffindor is good at potions?

The three dumbly nodded their heads, and then Ron broke out with a grin.  "Wicked!  My little sis, a potions genius!"

Hermione smiled, lightly cuffing Ron's arm.  "That is a wonderful achievement Ginny, we're all proud of you!"

Harry nodded, adding his own congratulations.  "Yeah, great job!  Hey, we won't be an odd number for partners now, you can join us."

She nodded.  "That's what I was planning on doing."  At this point class started with Professor Snaps usual entrance; banging open the doors and stalking to the front of the room.  His black robes billowed about his thin form as he turned about and faced the class.

"I see you've managed to barely make it through another year of potions…pity.  This year will be far harder, I can guarantee that.  There will be no more goofy of in this class,"  He glared at the Gryffindors while the Slytherins snickered. The Gryffindors couldn't even mutter among themselves, they could only glower back.  Surprisingly, Professor Snape turned on his own house.  "And that goes for both houses.  This year is far to important to waste on childish pranks."  The Slytherins could only stare in stunned silence at their Head of House.  The Gryffindors did much the same, their collective jaws hitting the desks.  

Ron dared a furtive whisper to Hermione.  "Do ya reckon the real Snape got kidnapped and this is his greasy, not so evil twin?"  She cuffed his arm, nodding to the front.

"Now, take out your quills and copy this down.  This is for the first potion we shall be working on.  You will get no help at the time we brew this, so listen closely."  There was a flurry of parchment and quills as they started to copy down what Professor Snape dictated to them as he stalked around the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Professor Lupin's office he and Sirius were discussing a very important matter; getting Severus and Harry together.  It was finally Sirius who came up with the plan.  Simple was undoubtedly the best.

"Simple is best, Remi.  I'll leave a note for Harry tonight, asking to talk with him.  You know, catching up.  Say, here in your office.  You go to Snape and tell him you need to speak with him about something at the same time here in your office.  Then, well, we'll just play it by ear."

"Siri, you know his temper.  How are we going to keep him here until we can perform the memory charm?"

He grinned.  "Leave it to me, I've an idea I've wanted to try out for awhile now."  Lupin looked dubiously at his long time friend and partner.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup.  Don't worry, it's nothing damaging."  Somehow this failed to reassure Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since September 1st fell of a Friday that year, the first day of classes was relatively short.  After parting ways with Ginny after potions, the trio went on to Care of Magical Creatures.  So far in CoMC Hagrid hadn't introduced any strange or dangerous creatures.  There was a running bet among the Gryffindors on how long it would be before he did introduce one.  After lunch, Hermione left for her Arithmancy class while Ron and Harry trudged up to the North Tower for Divination.  Climbing through the trapdoor, they were greeted by the usual clouds of perfumed smoke and squashy chairs.  Dropping their bags, they plopped down and waited for Trelawney to make her appearance.  Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.

"I bet the first thing she says is something about the Grim and you, mate!"

"No bet, Ron.  She does that every year."  He was glad he left Silestra behind; all that smoke probably wouldn't have been good for her.  He missed her good sense though.  Harry wondered to himself why he even bothered taking this class, besides the fact that it was an easy grade.  He half tuned Ron's comments out as he lounged in his chair, stretching his long legs out underneath the table.  ~_Wonder how I'm supposed to die this year?~_  He mused to himself.  Right on schedule Professor Trelawney made her appearance, misty voice pitched to be just audible over the soft snap of the fire.

"Welcome students, to another year of the fine art of Divination."  Lavender and Parvati sat eagerly in the front, as close as they could get to their favorite teacher.  "As I was drinking my tea this morning, it came to me that we would gain a new student."  As she said this, she beckoned to Harry to stand up.  "Please stand up and introduce yourself to the others my dear."  The rest of the students glanced at each other, confused.  Harry wasn't new, what was she talking about?  Harry was amused.  He knew he had changed a bit over the summer, but not that much!  Unfolding himself from his chair he stood, and made his way gracefully to the front, and turned with a flair of his robes.  He glanced at the professor, who seemed quite taken.  This would be fun.  He cleared his throat.

"Well, as I'm sure you all know, my name is Harry Potter.  I am a fifth year, taking Divination for my third year now.  My hobbies include quidditch and being a favored target of Vold…er… You-Know-Who."  He smirked at Trelawney, who for once looked quite startled.  She recovered swiftly though; he had to give her that much credit.

"Oh, um, of course you are Harry dear.  I only meant new in the sense that your aura has changed, meaning you have changed as a person.  I wanted everyone to have a chance to see this for themselves, as we will be studying auras this term."  Her bangles and necklaces chimed together as she swiftly moved to the windows, closing the shades.  "Thank you dear, you may sit down."  Harry nodded and stalked back to his seat.  With a small smirk at Ron, he sat.  Ron was red with the effort of trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape.  The girls in the class were just as silent, but for a different reason.  Since coming back to school that term, all had been seeing a new side to Harry; the tall, dark and handsome one.  

The rest of the class went by more or less normal, with Professor Trelawney predicting Harry's death only 30 minutes into the class.  This year, he was to watch out for not only the Grim, but serpent-tongued men as well.  Ron snickered as Harry rolled his eyes.  How predictable.

It was with relief that Harry and Ron escaped that perfumed torture room and met up with Hermione and Ginny for dinner.  Harry hoped to speak with Professor Lupin about setting up a time to meet with him and his Godfather.  He was anxious to see how he was.  As if wishes could be heard and granted that easily, he felt a wet nose poke his leg.  Looking under the table, he saw Snuffles, with a note in his mouth.  Harry grinned, taking the note from the dog and patting his head.  Unfolding it he read:

            _Harry, meet me tonight at 7 in my office.  I've a few things about this years activities I'd like to discuss with you._

_-Professor Lupin_

He looked up at the Head Table, where Professor Lupin nodded to him, a slight smile on his face.  Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and read the note.

"Huh, maybe he wants to give you extra lessons again, like third year?"

"Yeah, and I want to see Snuffles, too.  I'll tell ya what he wanted when I get back, okay?"

"Sure mate, have fun."  Ron went back to his lively debate about the quidditch trials with Dean and Seamus.  Harry finished his pork chop and left to drop his books off in the Tower.  He had about 30 minutes before 7.  He wondered if he should bring up his thought about Dumbledore to his Godfather and Professor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus slowly pinched the bridge of his nose as the last of the second year Ravenclaws left his potions classroom.  Sitting at his desk he let out a long sigh.  Seemed every year this term had at least one Longbottom.  That this one was a Ravenclaw was the irony of it.  He glared at the besmirched desk where the boy had been working as if his glare could clean it.  Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the door as someone knocked, then entered.  Professor Lupin, lovely.  Probably about getting the Wolfsbane Potion made for him.

Remus cleared his throat nervously, running a hand through his graying light brown hair.  "Good evening, Severus.  I hope your classes went well?"

Severus tiredly shook his head, glowering at the offending desk again.  "As well as can be expected with an up-and-coming Longbottom among the second year Ravenclaws.  Come now, Lupin, I know you've come for more then just idle chit-chat."

Remus nodded, taking a few paces inside the classroom.  "Yes, actually.  I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to meet me tonight in my office?  Around 7pm?  I've a few things I'd like to talk to you about in private."  He held up a hand to forestall Severus' next words.  "And no, it's not about getting the potion to me either, Severus.  It's a subject best spoke of privately."  One elegant brow arched as Severus thought over the request.

"Oh really?  Well then, I suppose I could find time in my busy schedule to do so.  Mind, it had better be quick, Lupin."

"Of course.  I'll see you then, Severus."

Severus nodded briefly; leaving Remus to see himself out as he set about cleaning the mess his classroom was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7pm sharp, Harry presented himself at Professor Lupins office.  He was about to knock on the door when he saw Professor Snape come around the corner.

"Potter, may I ask what you are doing out here?  Shouldn't you be out getting into trouble with your little friends?"

Harry frowned, lips pulling down at the corners slightly.  "With all due respect, Sir, I was invited here by Professor Lupin."  Alerted by the voices outside the door Remus opened it up to find both Severus and Harry outside his office having a glaring contest.  Standing next to each other, the similarities were quite apparent.  Remus looked between them both, grinning.

"Before you two kill each other, why don't you step inside my office?"  Taking them both by the arm he almost dragged them inside.  Closing the door and locking it securely, he turned to face the two confused men.  "I suppose you both would like to know what is going on, right?"

"That is the general idea, yes."  Severus sneered, folding his arms across his chest.  Harry nodded, edging as far away as he could from the irate potions master.  Remus smiled, and motioned with his hand.  Snuffles walked out into the room, then transformed back into Sirius.  Before Severus could act, or even open his mouth, Sirius had his wand out and a charm cast on Severus.

"I wouldn't try to speak, Snape."  Sirius grinned widely.  "Don't worry, this is just to keep you quiet until we can say what we have to say, without you interrupting."

Severus snarled, opening his mouth to deliver a tirade of verbal abuse, but all that came out was a song.

"WHO CAN TAKE A SUNRISE   
SPRINKLE IT WITH DEW   
COVER IT IN CHOCOLATE AND A MIRACLE OR TWO   
THE CANDY MAN   
THE CANDY MAN CAN."   
  


It took Severus a full verse to realize what was happening to him.  When he did, his eyes went as big as saucers and he clamped his hands over his mouth.  If glares could've killed, Sirius would have been a cinder. Harry couldn't help but snicker at the potion masters expression.  It was truly priceless.

"Good one, Sirius.  Professor, why did you want to see both me and Professor Snape?"

Severus fumed impotently and stalked to a seat and sat down, followed by Harry and Sirius.  Remus sat down at his desk.  "You see, Harry, this summer Sirius and I learned something very important that relates to both you and Severus."  He rummaged in his desk for a second, and then brought out an age-yellowed piece of parchment.  He used a quick doubling charm on it, and then handed a copy to both Harry and Severus.  "I think you both should read this latter we received this summer.  It came from James."  Shocked silence fell in the small room, and two pairs of eyes slowly started to read the letter.

A/N:  Hi, I'm not dead ^_^  Sorry for the cliff, but it kinda came up outta nowhere.  I was going to write a bit more, but decided to leave some for the next chapter, lol.  This one is quite long as it is.  More candy man goodness next chapter, and some interesting reactions.  And guess what?  I finally got my first flame!  Can you believe it?  It took 70 reviews before someone did.  Not a very good one either.  Oh well, it did keep my tropical fish nice and warm!  Anyways, tell me what you liked, hated, thought could be better.  Reviews loved!  Constructive Criticism loved!  Flames used to save on the electric bill!  Take care, and happy Easter to those who follow that relig!  

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	6. Chapter 5

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer: Is Harry Potter mine? Nope. *Shakes head* Is Harry Potter J.K.R's? Yes!! 

AN- Well, virus in finally gone, thank goodness.  So is the spy-ware!  Give thanks to Josh who helped me fix things.  I love my fiancé!! *Gushes*  Ok, back to the real world.  Sorry for the lateness, but, things happen.  I hope you all like this chapter, and that it was worth waiting almost a month for!  Just a note, from the previous chapter- the gryff password I used was Baka snake- Baka meaning stupid/dumb in Japanese. ^_^  I believe some had questions about that.  See below for meaningful notes on the story. And one more thing….with the advent of book 5, this story is now, even more then before, an AU.  I won't be putting ANY spoilers in here for book five, it will continue on as it started out. ^_^  Now, I wanna read book six…sheesh!

_*Mice tassste good!* _ is parseltongue

~_I wonder if I'm wearing clean underwear?~ _is private thought

Now I present…

Previous chapter…

Severus fumed impotently and stalked to a seat and sat down, followed by Harry and Sirius.  Remus sat down at his desk.  "You see, Harry, this summer Sirius and I learned something very important that relates to both you and Severus."  He rummaged in his desk for a second, and then brought out an age-yellowed piece of parchment.  He used a quick doubling charm on it, and then handed a copy to both Harry and Severus.  "I think you both should read this latter we received this summer.  It came from James."  Shocked silence fell in the small room, and two pairs of eyes slowly started to read the letter.

Chapter 6

Halfway through the letter both Harry and Severus wore identical expressions of disbelief.  Harry looked up at his Godfather brandishing the letter in one white knuckled fist.

"This is a joke, right Siri?  I mean, it can't be real…right?"  

Sirius shook his head sadly and stood, walking over to Remus at his desk who opened up one of the drawers.  He pulled out a piece of heavy, yellowed parchment and handed it to Sirius, who gave it to Harry.  Harry frowned as he looked down at the official looking document and read what it said.  

_~Delano Cade Snape~_

_Adopted Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B~ July 31, 1980_

_Birth Parents:_

_Father~ Severus Salazar Snape_

_Mother~ Lily Evans-Potter_

_Adopting parties:_

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_Godfather:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

It was his birth certificate.  Harry re-read the information it possessed perhaps three times, in denial of what it told him, though it was stated clearly on the form.  He really _was_ Snape's son.  Slowly he drew his eyes away from the old document and glanced his Godfather and Remus, to his potions professor.  The former were both wearing sad, apologetic expressions, clearly sorry about having to break the news.  It wasn't a joke after all.  Severus though, was furious.  The only reason he hadn't spoken a word was because of the charm that Sirius cast that caused him to sing that ridiculous song.  His lips were pulled back in a snarl of fury, both fists clenched on the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.  It was clear he didn't believe a word.

Harry himself didn't know what to do or think.  He finally had the proof that Dumbledore was manipulating things his way, but the price of that proof..!  It was too much.  In one swift move he stood from his chair and was exiting the room, his robes swirling around his tall frame as he left, his face an expressionless cold mask.  

Neither Remus nor Sirius had time to react before the door slammed shut.  Remus blinked a few times, then Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would…"

Remus brushed back his hair from his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, turning to Severus who was still silent but fuming in his chair.

"I suppose you would like your proof now as well, Severus?  We have the memory restorative with us that James left."  Severus nodded his head jerkily once, still glaring for all he was worth.  He made a curt motion with one hand towards his throat as well.  It looks could kill; Sirius would have been dead ten times over from the potency of the glare he received.  Remus nodded, understanding what he wanted.  "Of course.  Siri, take off the charm please, let Severus talk."

Sirius muttered under his breath about friends with death wishes, and did as he was asked, then taking cover behind Remus.  Severus worked his jaw a few times, sneering at the two men in front of him.  "So brave, mutt?  What happened to that vaunted Gryffindor courage of yours?"

"Courage I have, yes.  But not a death wish!"  Sirius called from behind Remus, ducking the swipe his friend aimed at him.  Remus grimaced, stepping aside and leaving Sirius exposed to view.

"Now if you both would just find your maturity for a moment, we can finish here."

"Do, please, Lupin.  I have no wish to be a part of this joke any longer then I must.  So if you would…?"  Severus stood and took a few steps forward, folding his arms within the folds of his robes.  Remus sighed, again rubbing the back of his neck as he took his wand out.  

"You know this isn't a joke Severus.  We wouldn't joke about something this important you know."

"Really Remus.  Potter my son?  You could have done better."  He scathingly retorted, one dark brow lifted in disdain. His voice was loud enough to send a few insects fluttering in the office.  He gestured to Remus' wand, held loosely in the werewolf's hand.  "Now, if this is the only way I can get out of this room with you two delusional Gryffindors, then please, hurry."

Sirius stood back, not wanting to get in the way as Remus began to chant in Latin, a long string of words that would strip the spell blocking Severus' true memories without harming his mind at the same time.  It was the only spell that could be used as Dumbledore had used a very complex memory modifier to begin with.  A pale rose nimbus settled over Severus for a few moments, lighting his concentration set features in its pale light.  The glow flashed once briefly, lighting the entire room with brilliant rose hued light, before fading as the spell ended.  

Sirius blinked trying to rid his eyes of the colorful after-images that danced in front of him.  A low moan of pain snapped his head to where Severus was now sitting once more in the chair.  Both Remus and Sirius went to his side quickly, thinking something had perhaps gone wrong with the spell after all, but were shocked when Severus raised his head.  Tears were streaming down his face.  In the entire time that they had known the man, he had never once expressed such emotion, let alone cry.  The sight of it was beyond words.  Severus dropped his head into his hands, his dark hair falling forward to curtain his face.  Hesitantly, Remus placed a hand on the man's shoulder.  It was shaken off immediately.  From the depths of the hair enshrouded head, a shaking voice weakly spoke.

"Please, leave."

Remus didn't try to touch Severus again, but he tried to speak to him, offer whatever comfort he could.  "Severus, I know you're…"

"Just get out!"  He was cut off by Severus's violent shout, and a wave of magic that flung both men to the wall by the door.  He collapsed back into the chair, ignoring both Sirius and Remus, his slumped over shoulders shaking violently.  Only when he heard the door click softly shut, signifying the departure of the other two me, did he finally give into the grief that had been 15 years in the making.  

It was a good thing that the office had a silencing charm in it, otherwise people would have wondered what the howls of anguish, loss, and rage were that would have emanated from it.  Severus could do nothing but sit in the chair and let the tide of emotions flow over him.  His beloved Lily, dead these past 14 years, and his own son, raised by others, and he hadn't been allowed to grieve.  The pain of this knowing cut through him like a knife, intensified by the years it hadn't been expressed.  Mixed in with this was a burning rage at the man who had taken both from him, and the support of one of his truest friends.  It was a long time before he could rise from that chair and make his way to his own quarters, where he fell into a deep sleep, tormented by dreams of his lost love and the life they could have had together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark corner of the Astronomy tower Harry sat curled up, face void of any expression.  Still as stone, he stared out at the night sky watching the stars.  Sensing his troubled thoughts, his familiar Silestra made her way from an inside pocket of his robes to drape comfortably around his neck.  The silver ankh on her head gleamed softly in the starlight, pale tongue flickering out to taste him.

~_Massster?  What troublesss you thisss night?~_

He finally stirred slightly from his position, looking down to meet the eyes of his snake.  ~_Nothing.  Everything.  I don't know.  It'sss jussst that, everything that I have known about my life wasss a lie.~_  He leaned back once more, softly thumping his head against the cold stone behind him.  Somewhere along his trek up to the tower his hair had come loose from its tie and now hung about his face in a dark curtain.  Silestra squeezed her coils slightly around him in a reassuring squeeze before speaking again.

~_That isss much to think on indeed.  Who hasss lied to you, and what about, if you don't mind me asssking?~_

He rested a finger on her head gently, already calming a bit from the turmoil he had felt earlier.  ~_The old white haired bumblebee, who isss massster here.  It turnsss out he usssed a ssspell on my real father, making him forget about my mother and their love.  All thessse yearsss I had a parent ssstill alive, and neither of usss knew.  We both found out tonight.  I don't know what to think, he hasss alwaysss hated me before.~ _ Harry sighed a bit after his rather long-winded explanation, staring out into the night sky.

Silestra pondered this information quietly for a time, deciding what to say.  ~_Isss there a reassson for the deception, or wasss it maliciousss in nature?  Perhapss it wasss to keep you sssafe?  Bessst find out before you act, I think.~_

_~I'm pretty sssure it wassn't for a good reassson.  I can't asssk him myssself becaussse he will lie mossst likely.  I can't let him know that I know the truth.~_

_~Ssso more acting then, massster.  Perhapsss you ssshould be one of thossse humansss who entertainsss othersss when you finisssh thisss ssschooling?~_

Her last comment had the desired affect in pulling Harry from the last of his apathy.  He still was mad, and no small part confused, but it was controlled now and hidden.  With a small laugh he stood, pulling his cloak around him and blending into the shadows.  He scratched his friend under her chin in her favorite spot, answering her.  ~_They are called actorsss, sssweet.  And I'm sssure I'll have plenty of practice by the time we are done here.~_  He ducked out of the tower and started back for Gryffindor tower, and his warm bed.  It had been a long day, and he was exhausted.  He only hoped his friends would leave him be for a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind a stone gargoyle and a set of twisted steps lay the lair of Headmaster Dumbledore.  It was quite late in the evening, yet he had not retired yet for the night.  Instead, he was drafting a note for the McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House.  It was a wish for Mr. Potter to come to his office at 2pm the next day for a small chat.  

With a last flourish, he signed his name to the bottom of the paper and uttered a drying charm on the ink.  Whistling softly some muggle tune, he brought the note to his familiar Fawkes.  The scarlet bird crooned softly as his master caressed his plumed head.  He delicately took the folded note from Dumbledore's hand and held it securely in his beak and awaited instruction.

"If you would be so kind, Fawkes, please take this to Minerva for me.  It is in regards to our Mr. Potter."  The birds golden eyes blinked, and he gave a happy chirp before disappearing in a flash of golden light.  Still humming his little tune, the headmaster went back to his desk chair and sat, helping himself to a lemon drop.  This was definitely working out.  After tomorrow, the loose end would be taken care of, and things would be on tract once more.  With luck, young Harry would be so happy to be back and reunited with his beloved Godfather he won't notice his, ahem, _guidance._  

A/N:  Um….sorry?  *grins sheepishly*  I truly didn't mean for it to take that long, but, well…some things had to come up.  Then I got lazy. Bad me.  I'm trying to be better though!!  Really I am!  I've an idea now about how I'm gonna do this.  Kinda hard to write as you go, but it's getting their.  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far, you are my lifeblood!  I think I've pairings down, at least some.  Harry/Blaise, and Draco/Ginny.  Not sure if I want to keep Ron and Mione together, we'll see how Ron takes the news ^_^  Basically, it's the pairings I put since I got a number of requests for slash free.  I did finish a one-shot Harry/Draco pairing called "Gryphon Baiting for anyone who likes slash.  It's R rated here, and the NC-17 version is at both my yahoo group and adultfanfiction.net.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next should be longer.  I couldn't write anymore though here, it wouldn't come . lol.  Maybe I'll get to work on my other story idea…hmmm…..:-D

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	7. Chapter 6

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Harry Potter Here,  
I do not own Harry Potter there,  
I do not own Harry Potter in a box,  
I do not own Harry Potter with a fox,  
I do not own Harry Potter in a house,  
I do not own Harry Potter with a mouse,  
I do not own Harry Potter Here or there,  
I do not own him anywhere.

A/N: Ack, last chapter was supposed to be labeled 5.  argh.  Anywho, I'm back, sooner then I thought, with the next installment!  I'm not sure, but I may head into some slight Ron/Hermione bashing.  Just a warning in case you truly love those characters ^_^  All depends on how they react, I suppose.

_*Mice tassste good!* _ is parseltongue

~_I wonder if I'm wearing clean underwear?~ _is private thought

_You are insane, you know._  is that annoying inner voice

**~Do my feathers look all right?~ **is mind-speech

Hmmm… lots of voices to remember!   

Chapter 6

Luckily for Harry he encountered no one on his way back to the tower.  Peeves was busy in the trophy room trashing it by the sound of it, and Filch with Mrs. Norris would be soon after him.  Which left the way clear to the tower.  He paused by the sleeping portrait, waking her and whispering the password.  The Fat Lady swung open with a sleepy mutter and Harry ducked in quickly.  He scanned the common room quickly, hoping to see no one.  Satisfied the way was clear he headed to the 5th year dorms, only to be stopped by the soft clearing of a throat.  He mentally growled and slowly turned around.  Hermione had been sitting in a chair facing the fire, so he had not seen her when he had entered.  She had heard him though, and was curious as to why he had been up so late.  

"Harry?  Where have you been?  It's way past curfew; you should have been back hours ago from Professor Lupin's office.  What did he want?"  She carefully marked the place in the book she had been reading and stood, approaching Harry with a puzzled expression.

Harry was far too tired for interrogations from his far to curious friend, and answered sharply, though his voice was quiet.  "Not now, 'Mione.  Let it rest.  I'll tell you later."

"Harry, what's wrong?  Are you ok?"  She reached out as if to touch his shoulder but he jerked back sharply, his face marred by a slight cold snarl before smoothing itself back into its normal mask.  

"I said leave it, Hermione.  I need to sleep.  So should you."  He gave a pointed glance to where she had been up reading late by the fire.  He ignored her hurt expression and turned his back on her, heading up the steps to the boys dorms.  She watched him go up, her expression troubled.  What could have happened that night to make him act like that?  It was highly irregular.  Book forgotten she slowly wandered to her own dorm; sleep was long in coming that night.

~*~

Harry was woken up from a very strange dream the next morning when his shoulder was roughly shaken.  He had been dueling Snape in some old castle and for some reason Snape was wearing a mask.  Not to mention their wands were glowing different colors.  He had just come to the part where Snape said, "Harry, I am your father" when he felt the dream slipping away.  He only knew it was a dream because the next thing to come out of Snape's mouth was Ron's voice telling him that he had to get up or they'd be late to breakfast.

Dark green eyes opened and blearily glared at the redhead who was leaning over him.  He half-heartedly took a swipe at the way too awake boy as he swung his legs over the edge of the four-poster.  Blinking and yawning he got up and headed to the bathroom, Ron following with his own clothes for the day.  

"Man, I had the weirdest dream last night."  Harry stared at himself in the mirror, still half asleep.  Ron nodded from the next sink, brushing his teeth.  "Yah, me too."  He spit out the paste, wiping his mouth.  "What did you dream about?  In mine the entire school was dressed as ballerina's."  He shuddered.

Harry snorted, running a brush through his long hair before tying it back.  "Ouch.  I'd say that would be more of a nightmare.  Especially considering some of the people who are here."  He shuddered, imagining Filch in a tutu.  "Mine was just weird… I had a dream I was dueling Snape and he said…"  Harry trailed off, the color immediately leaving his cheeks, leaving him pale as a ghost.  ~_Oh Merlin, it wasn't a dream…~_  He stared blankly into the mirror, remembering all that had happened the night before.  The letter.  Dumbledore's duplicity.  SNAPE.  He really was his father…

Ron waited for Harry to finish his sentence, not noticing his expression until he looked at him.  Harry was as white as a sheet and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.  Some emotion that Ron couldn't identify transfixed the dark haired boys face as he stood frozen in place.  Frowning in concern over his friend, he waved his hand in front of his face, snapping his fingers, and calling his name.  Harry shook himself with a start, coming back to himself almost immediately.  

"Harry, what's wrong?  You looked like you'd seen the Grim.  You just fazed out on me."  He paused, glancing briefly up at the scar on the others boys head briefly.  "Was it You-Know-Who with another vision?"

Harry shook his head, blinking.  He told Ron the first thing that came to mind other then the truth, trying to placate his worried friend.  "Nah, nothing to worry about.  Just remembered something about my dream, that's all.  Snape just said 20 points to Gryffindor for my excellent dueling skills.  I was just remembering that he was in a pink tutu.  That just weirded me out for a moment because of what you dreamed about."  He lied quickly, not wanting to say what had really transpired, not yet anyways.  He had to come to terms first with his own feelings about the situation first.

Ron grinned, then chortled as they left the bathrooms and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  Snape awarding points to Gryffindor would never happen, much less him wearing a tutu.

Hermione met them in the common room and they left to breakfast together, discussing their plans for the day.  One had a secret he couldn't tell, one desperate to find the answers, and the third just clueless.

~*~(Draco's Summer Synopsis)~*~

In the Den of the Snakes civil unrest was the rule of norm.  Tensions that year were high as the students of the Snake House were divided amongst themselves.  On one side were those who followed their parent's mandates and had allied themselves with the Wizarding world's greatest menace.  On the other side of the fence was a smaller faction that chose to ally themselves with those opposing his cause.  A few kept to the middle yet, deciding to see what way the winds of fortune decided to blow.  

Probably the most notable person on the supposedly "light" side was one Draco Malfoy.  One would suspect, that with his upbringing and family history, that he would have happily followed along in his fathers footsteps and taken up with the Snake Lord, Voldemort.  Yet here he was, outcast in his own house, and deemed a traitor by his own father.  Over the course of that summer he had been given a first hand view of just what exactly Death Eaters do at their meetings.  His father Lucius had decided that the perfect birthday present for his son would be to get him initiated.  Draco, on the other hand, had other ideas.

He had been hoping to put off the initiation for as long as possible.  He had his pride, after all.  He was a Malfoy!  And what Malfoy bows down to another?  Certainly not him.  It was more then that sense of pride that kept him from the dark mark though.  Before, when he was younger and had idolized his father, he had believed every word and lie the man had told him.  He had never considered that Muggles were people like him, with their own lives and feelings, because his father had said they weren't.  Now, after the atrocities he had seen, he could never think that way again.  Lucius had brought him to a dark revel where the main entertainment had been the torture of innocent muggles.  The things he had seen that night still gave him nightmares.  It was at that so-called party that he was to have received the dark mark and enter into service.  He had point blank refused to do so in front of the entire crowd.  He had felt momentary triumph as he had defied one of the worlds evilest Dark Lords, until he had seen the look of rage on both Voldemort's and his fathers faces.  He ran.

He would never have gotten out of their unmarked if his mother hadn't earlier given him a portkey, with only the cryptic words "I love you my son.  I know you'll do what's right for you."  Narcissa Malfoy had never wanted this life she had.  It had been an arranged marriage that brought her to Lucius, and since he was a Death Eater, she had been marked as well.  All spouses were.  The only joy in her life was her son Draco, whom she doted on.  The feelings of love were mutual between mother and son, and he'd have walked the world over on her request.  

The portkey had activated before anyone could restrain him and took him to the only place that was possibly safe for him.  His Godfather Severus Snape.  He spent the rest of the summer holiday holed up in Snape Manor, talking with his Godfather and trying to sort out his life.  Only a few days after his climatic departure from the revel, he had received an owl from his father stating that he had been disowned and from now on was not safe from any death eater.  It was a good thing that he had had his own Gringotts account for some time, or he would have been completely penniless.  He would have left Snape Manor to live on his own except Severus would have none of that.  He was too fond of the boy to leave him on the streets to the not so tender mercies of his fellow Death Eaters.  Once he told Draco of his position as a spy for Dumbledore, Draco had calmed quite a bit, knowing that he wouldn't be betrayed.  

Of the students in the Snake House who shared his side with him, some where in the same position as him, disgraced by their families for not doing as told and being good little minions.  Others were from neutral families, or families that had always supported the light.  They however were the minority in the house.  The divide was becoming clearer day-by-day as Slytherins segregated themselves into two clear groups in all things: in classes, at meals, and even within the dorms themselves.  Their head of house had to do some rearranging of the rooms so that there would be no homicide committed in the night.  

It was this tension and segregation that had been noted by the two Gryffindor's previously.  Most others stuck to their beliefs that all Slytherins were evil, so looked no further.

~*~(End Synopsis)~*~

Blaise was sitting slumped in her seat, head cupped in one hand when Draco sat down next to her Saturday morning.  She didn't acknowledge her friend when he sat down; she continued staring off into space.  A few of the other students with them had already tried to get some response but as of yet nothing had worked.  Draco gave his own try, waving his fingers in her face and poking her in the sides where she was ticklish before giving up as well.  He was confused as to what could make her space out like that.  Scratching his neck, he looked at one of the others, a 6th year named Spencer.

"What's up with Blaise?  Acting like a love-sick Hufflepuff isn't her thing normally."

Spencer shrugged, nodding towards where the Gryffindors sat.  "I have no idea about love-sick, but she has been watching the gryffs a lot lately."  Shrugging again, he went back to his breakfast. 

Draco frowned, turning to where the favored house sat.  He scanned the group of chattering students trying to pick out just who had Blaise in the clouds.  He couldn't think of who would catch her attention like that, most of those students were arrogant prats.  He hoped she had better taste then that.  Next to him Blaise finally showed some signs of life, sitting up with a small gasp, turned to the entrance of the Hall.  Draco turned as well, and felt his jaw drop to the floor in surprised disbelief.  POTTER???  THAT was whom she was pining over?  Dear Merlin, that was the last person who he would have expected!

Blaise ignored her companion, instead focusing her attention of the dark haired youth who had entered with his two friends.  She pushed her heavy dark fringe out of her blue eyes as she studied the youth.  Everything about him screamed that something was different.  He was taller, had longer hair, even his face was different.  She narrowed her eyes as he walked by.  He even walked different!  As Harry sat down she finally registered that someone was poking her to get her attention.

"What??"  She snapped, glaring at the poker.

Draco arched a pale brow holding out his hands in defense.  "Whoa!  Easy there Blaise.  We were merely wondering what could hold the attention of the Ice Queen Blaise Zabini."  She looked around at the other outcast Slytherins, whom were all smiling to some degree at her.

"Hey!  I resent that Draco.  I'm not some love-sick Hufflepuff!"  Spencer snorted in his pumpkin juice at her choice of words.  She glared at him, before continuing.  "I was merely observing Golden Boy.  Haven't you all noticed something was up with him?  He doesn't look the same.  Not to mention he doesn't act the same at all either.  He's…different, somehow.  Reminds me of someone almost, you know?"  She looked at each in turn, who all turned to make their observations.  

Desiree Sperling turned back with a small shrug and picked up her potions book.  "So he's a bit different.  People change.  Especially at his age.  Why should that be noteworthy?"  

Draco on the other hand saw the same thing that Blaise had seen and continued watching Harry.  "I think you're right, Blaise.  Potter has changed.  Something about him reminds me of something."  He turned back to Blaise, smirking.  "What I would like to know is how you noticed this to begin with, hmmm?  Something you've neglected to tell us about you and Potter, perhaps?"

She growled, swiping at his hair in annoyance, two spots of color in her cheeks.  "Hardly!  Get your mind out of the gutter, Draco, it's filthy enough already!"

"Heads up, mail's in guys."  Spencer warned, ducking a low flying barn owl.  That owl in particular headed to the Gryffindor table and dropped a note on Harry's plate.  Draco and Blaise watched as he read the note, and wondered about the brief flash of anger that sufficed his face before vanishing again into a neutral look.  Apparently his friends hadn't noticed.  Draco looked questioningly to Blaise.

"Detention?"

"I don't know, seems a little early for that, doesn't it?"

"Yeah.  Only person I can think of who'd he look like that about getting a detention note with would be Professor Snape, and he's free tonight."

"Huh.  Whatever.  I'm heading back, want to come with?  I need to get started on that load of homework we got."

"Sure.  Meet you in a second, I want to finish."

"All right then.  See you in a few."

Blaise rose from her seat and headed to the common room, Draco following shortly after.  Meanwhile, Harry Potter sat with his friends, their conversation flowing around him.  He was contemplating his upcoming meeting with Dumbledore at 2pm that afternoon.  ~_I wonder what he could want?  He doesn't know yet, does he?~_

~*~

At 2pm Harry was facing the stone gargoyles guarding the Headmasters office.  He gave the password that had been provided (nerds) to the stone beast, and it leapt aside.  Taking a deep breath, Harry climbed the steps and knocked on the door.  It opened soundlessly, letting him into Dumbledore's office.  Dumbledore rose from his chair with a smile and waved Harry to a chair.    
  


"Ah, my dear boy, so good of you to make it.  Lemon drop?"  

Harry politely declined the proffered sweet, looking around the room instead.  It looked the same as always with its various knick-knacks in glass-covered cases and cluttering the floor.  Fawkes sat on his perch in a near corner, one golden eye fixed on him closely.  He trilled when Harry smiled at him.  Harry felt more at ease when the bird had greeted him and he relaxed slightly into the chair.  The Headmaster cleared his throat lightly and Harry jerked his head from the bird to look at him.  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sat back in his chair and addressed Harry.

"How are you Harry?  After last term, I thought I would invite you up for a chat.  I know how hard this summer must have been for you.  Did you have a good time at the Weasley's?"  

Harry started, then relaxed, relieved.  He had only wanted to ask about his summer.  ~_Probably wants to make sure I've not gone all depressed on him.  Can't have an unhappy hero, after all.~_  He nodded, schooling his features into a smile.  "Yes, I did, thank you for asking, Professor.  And thanks for letting me stay there.  I don't think I would've managed another day with my Aunt and Uncle."  ~_There, show him the innocent naïve young boy, desperately happy to live with his friends.  Like nothing has changed at all.~_

~_Perfect.  Looks like sending him to his friends did the trick.~_ Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his eyes twinkling all the more.  As they carried on with idle chitchat, he fingered his wand, trying to decide on the perfect time to set the glamour charm on the boy.

Harry idling scratched his arm, desperately wanting to roll his eyes or snort at the conversation they were having.  He couldn't though, or Dumbledore would know something was up.  He was trying to think of a way to get out of that office when something occurred that startled both Harry and Dumbledore.  With a chirp Fawkes lifted up from his perch and flew to Harry's shoulder.  As the warm weight of the bird settled there he was startled.  Doubly so when a light tenor voice spoke in his mind.

**~Hello Harry.~**

Emerald eyes widened as the startled boy turned his head to face the amused golden ones facing him.  **~W-what?  Fawkes?~**

~Indeed.  A warning I must give you, fledgling.  You mustn't let Dumbledore know that you and Severus now know what he did 15 years ago.~

**~Wait, how did you know that?~**

An amused chuckle seemed to tickle the inside of Harry's head.  **~I was there, of course.  Don't worry, He will not find out from me.  I can't really explain more now, but have a talk sometime with your familiar about her species.~**

The bird ran his beak through Harry's hair and with a chirp, flew back to his perch again.  He gave one more comment before falling silent.  **~Oh, and I do believe that Dumbledore took this distraction to place that glamour charm on you that he had invited you up here to do in the first place.  Fare well, young one.~**

Indeed he had.  Dumbledore sat bemused for only a moment when his familiar flew to the boys shoulder.  He took his wand, and with a few subtle movements and softly muttered words he placed the glamour on Harry, keeping his appearance to how he looked now.  With luck, it would hold for quite some time.  The boy had been so enraptured with the phoenix on his shoulder he had never even noticed the signs of magic being cast over him.  The old man mused to himself that he really must thank Fawkes later for providing the perfect distraction to the boy.  He chuckled softly, gaining Harry's attention back.

"Ah, I do believe that Fawkes has taken quite a liking to you, Harry.  Only those with great moral integrity and courage can get the regard of such a creature.  They are creatures of pure light, you know."  He winked at Harry, eyes a twinkle.  "Now, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?  Remember, you can come to me for anything Harry, my door is always open to you."

Harry nodded, inwardly yakking over Dumbledore's promises.  "No, not really Headmaster.  Thank you though, I really appreciate it.  Bye!"  Harry practically felt like doing cartwheels as he escaped the office, though one thing puzzled him.  Fawkes.  Why did Fawkes warn him, and how had he known about Silestra?

Authors Notes:  Wow, I updated earlier then even I thought I would!  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  I've done some outlines of the next two as well, so they might be up a bit quicker as well.  I'm going on vacation until Saturday though, so probably nothing until then.  I've read in some reviews some people expressed their wishes for a Harry/Draco pairing.  While this story isn't going to be, I've decided to expand my one-shot Gryphon Baiting into a full story.  It will be a romantic comedy.  I'm sorry to say, though, that in this story the emphasis will NOT be on romance and the pairings.  They are just to help the story along, so nothing major in the romance department will be written.  I should have the next chapter for GB up soon as well.  It won't be a very long story, but should be interesting.  As always, thank you very much to my wonderful readers and reviewers!  I doubt I would have kept writing with out you! Kisses to yall!  

Please read/respond, reviews make my day, and encourage my writing to new heights!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	8. Chapter 7

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer: 

I'm a gal who just graduated college and has no job.  How on earth could you mistake me for someone who's richer then the bloody Queen of England????  In other words, I don't own these characters.  Just the snake. ^_^

A/N:  Well, here is chapter 7.  I hope it was worth the wait!  I didn't have anytime to work on this while on vacation, so it's a tad late.  The vacation was great though!  Got to see my fiancé again.  Also, I fixed a slight discrepancy in chapter 4, so no more plot hole there.  I wonder if that was the fault of the plot bunnies?  Oh well.  ^_^  

_*Mice taste good!* _ is parseltongue  (I'm leaving out the extra s's so I don't go nuts trying to spell check, lol)

~_I wonder if I'm wearing clean underwear?~ _is private thought

_You are insane, you know._  is that annoying inner voice

**~Do my feathers look all right?~ **is mind-speech

Hmmm… lots of voices to remember!   

Chapter 7

For the rest of that Saturday afternoon and most of Sunday Harry spent his time either in the library completing his homework (much to the dismay of Ron) or in some quiet, out of the way area talking to Silestra.  He had decided to take Fawkes advice and find out more about her kind.  Before he had only known the name of her species, and that she was very poisonous.  The library had a few books mentioning Egyptian temple snakes, but they were very dry reading and not as accurate as the source herself.  Sunday evening he was sitting in the common room, in a secluded corner, thinking over everything he had learned.  A scrap of parchment covered in writing was clenched in his fist.

_^Flashback Saturday evening^_

A warm breeze played with Harry's tied back hair, teasing strands loose and over his face as he sat on a window ledge in one of the towers.  His snake Silestra lay curled up contently in his lap, her tongue flicking idly as she watched her master.

_*What troubles you, Harry?*_

_*Nothing really, Silestra.*  _He ran a finger down her back while she closed her eyes in enjoyment.  *_I just was thinking that I do not know much about your kind.  Where do you live?  What's it like?  Do you have duties?  All I could find out on my own was that you are a magical breed, right?*_

She shifted her coils slightly, thinking over her answers.  _*Well, as our name suggests we come from Egypt.  We were specifically bred to protect the temples and tombs of the royalty.  I think snake speakers were more common there, and often were in the priesthood.  My breed was used specifically in temple duties because some of us were seers, and could tell of some events that would happen in the future.  The wizard-priests prized this ability a long time ago, and we helped in many ceremonies.  This ability is what sets my kind apart from others, no other snake clan has seers.*_

She grew silent once more, enjoying the caress of Harry's finger as it slid down her back.  He paused a moment in his ministrations, absorbing what she had said.

_*So your kind has prophetic dreams and such?  Do you know of any prophecies Silestra?*_

*_As a matter of fact, I do.  My granddame had a dream, not long after my dam had hatched, that has yet to come true.  It is said that the more people who dream or see a prophecy, the more important it is.  I think a human had this dream as well.*_

He carefully lifted the snake to a perch around his shoulders.  The night was getting cooler, and he didn't want her to catch a chill.  Hissing her pleasure at the added warmth, Silestra draped herself loosely around his neck and continued.

*_It is fairly long, and deals with a birth of a child, and a rising darkness. Do you wish to hear it?*  _Harry nodded, indicating her to continue.

_*When Dark the shadows lie 'cross the Land,_

_Powers balance shifts like sand,_

_To Child borne of the Cats Flower,_

_The Darkness will wane in its Power._

_5 and 10 years then shall wend,_

_Before the hand of fate shall once again send_

_A darkness upon the land shall stain._

_Serpent Child with mark of Pain_

_Will find before him two marked paths,_

_The one of blind faith leads to a blood bath._

_If Truth be known to Serpent and Sire_

_Lights chance to Grow will be higher._

_But if these things should be chance be Hidden,_

_The Dark shall rise as Dark Master has bidden._

_Two faces hidden 'neath mask of Light,_

_A wish for Power may turn the fight._

_Unmask the players before plays End,_

_So for the Light the Serpent may Defend.*_

_*That's all, I believe.  If there is anymore to this, I do not know it.*_

Harry thanked her softly, his emerald eyes unfocused as he went over the prophesy in his head.  Careful not to disturb his familiar he drew a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill out of his bag and jotted down the words to the prophecy.  He had a feeling that it was important and he planned on showing it to Remus and Sirius.  He wanted to know what they thought about it.  

^_End flashback^_

Harry sank further into the comfortable chair.  He hadn't had a chance to talk to either Sirius or Remus as of yet.  He sighed, raking his free hand through his loose hair, thinking of the next day.  They would be having classes, specifically potions.  Harry had no idea what was going to happen in that class.  When he had last seen Professor Snape, he had been his usual sneering self.  How he took the news Harry hadn't stuck around to see.  Now he regretted it.  How would Professor Snape act in class? Exactly the same?  Would he even want to talk?  Harry himself still didn't know how to relate to the news he lad learned beyond being mad at Dumbledore for lying to him all this time.  He would just have to find out then, he supposed.  

From across the room a pair of concerned eyes watched him as he sat in silence in his corner.  Hermione had debated with herself to go to him, but he seemed to just want to be alone.  She wasn't sure what to do for Harry.  Others may not have noticed, but he had changed a lot from the last term, both physically and mentally.  She wasn't sure how to bring it up to him without having her head chewed off though.  She turned back to her transfiguration essay with a small frown, absently admonishing Ron to work on his own as well.

Harry still sat, oblivious to the concerned eyes of one of his friends.  Giving the prophecy one last look he stood to head up to his dorm room.  He needed all the rest he could get if he was going to survive tomorrow.  One way or another, he'd have to confront Snape.  And then, his friends.  Hermione at least won't settle until she knew what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thick clouds rolled in Monday morning accompanied by a dreary drizzle.  The dome covering the Great Hall displayed the rolling masses of dark gray cloud, and the rain that fell disappeared just over the heads of the students and teachers.  The weather outside matched Severus' mood exactly.  Dark and gloomy.  He had stuck to his rooms the entire weekend, never leaving, even for meals.  Today was the first day he had made it out since… that night.  He half-heartedly picked at the food on his plate, not really hungry, and looked around the hall at the students assembled there.  Regardless of the weather, they were all quite cheerful, eating their breakfast and chatting with their friends about various things.  Severus studiously avoided looking at the Gryffindor table, and at one student in particular.  Lily's son.  _His _son.  

Harry James Potter.

Or, as the letter James write had stated, Delano Cade Snape.  

Severus was afraid to admit it to himself; he was afraid.  Afraid of how the boy would react, what he would think.  His own treatment of the boy over the past four years didn't help matters any either.  _~Not that it's any excuse that my memories had been tampered with.  I doubt he'd want any sort of relationship with me after that.  No matter what that letter said.~  _Losing all semblance of an appetite, Professor Snape continued to watch the students, in particular, those of his own house.   

It saddened him to think that his house was divided against each other, yet it gladdened him as well.  It meant that he had managed to reach at least some of his students, kept them out of the clutches of the Dark Lord.  Probably his greatest triumph in that area was his own Godson, Draco.  He had despaired of turning him from his father's ideals, until he had literally turned up on his doorstep over the summer, traumatized and fearing for his safety.  It had taken nearly 3 hours to calm him down and convince him that he would not turn him over to the Death Eaters.  He had slowly coaxed Draco's story from him over the course of the next few days, officially becoming his guardian when his father disowned him.

Unfortunately, that had caused him some grief with the boy's father, Lucius, when he found out that Severus had taken him in.  His position as spy was a fragile one, and that act hadn't helped his cause any.  He finally convinced both Lucius and Voldemort that he was only taking him in in the hopes of changing Draco's mind, and because he had sworn an oath when made Draco's Godfather that he would protect the boy.  

When the new term had begun he had had to change the dorms from their usual groupings to ones that didn't mix the two groups.  Since Draco's group was by the minority, different years were sharing the same room.  It had ended up being first through fourth years together, and the upper years sharing a different room.  The rest of the Slytherins were paired as normal.  Severus could only hope that this helped to alleviate some of the tensions.

It took a nudge from Madam Hooch sitting next to him to bring him out if his musings and back to the real world.  It was time to face his students and teach.  Carefully he controlled his features to a blank mask, a faint scowl present on his brow.  With an impressive sweep of his robes he gracefully stood and exited the Great Hall and headed for his dungeons classroom.  In the entire time he had sat in a daze at the head table, studiously not looking at one person in particular, he had never noticed that they had been watching him the whole time.

Although potions class for the 5th years and Ginny was first that morning, it wasn't a double class thankfully.  With no Slytherins sharing the class with them, things tended to go a lot smoother.  Miscellaneous potions ingredients did not find there way into the Gryffindors cauldrons, no one was rudely teased behind Snape's back, and Neville's cauldron stayed in one piece.  That day they were continuing work that they had started on the previous Friday on a series of healing potions.  They had all completed the preliminary work in the previous class and now were doing the actual brewing.  A few of the ingredients, such as the minced Nightingale tongue, had to sit for a few days after preparation before it could be used.  

The class was going fairly smoothly, with Neville paired with Lavender and Dean due to the uneven number in the class.  Snape presided over the class as usual, though there were far fewer biting remarks then was normal for the Professor.  The Gryffindors were too happy with this turn of luck to even chance discussing it in the class.  They wanted to keep whatever points they had.  The class had progressed fairly quickly and everyone's potions seemed to turning out correctly.  The last step of the potion required that the pre-prepared Nightingale tongues be added while the potion was over medium heat, then stirred counter-clockwise 5 times.  One by one the groups collected their own preparation of the last ingredient and added it to their cauldron.  The final product was to turn to a pale blue at that point.

When Harry and Ginny got to the last step and added their own Nightingale tongues, their potion instead started hissing and turned a bilious green color.  Neither had any idea what had happened, since they had prepared their last ingredient very carefully.  They both started at each other, and then the potion with apprehension in their expression.  Snape chose that moment to pounce.

"Green, Potter, Weasley?  I don't dare suppose you think that that is correct?"

Ginny shook her head, licking her lips nervously.  "No, sir.  It's supposed to be pale blue."

Snape snorted, sneering at the two students.  "And I suppose you have no idea what happened either, do you.  When I let you advance to this class, Miss Weasley, I had hoped you would have done better then this.  Too busy day-dreaming over our Mister Potter, no doubt."  He stepped back a pace, arms crossed over her chest as he sneered at the two unfortunate Gryffindors.  Ginny blushed crimson and dropped her head, trying desperately to keep from say something she'd regret. 

Harry clenched his fist and stared back at the Potions Master, almost eye to eye with him.  While Snape's face held its customary sneer, his eyes weren't alight with malicious amusement as they should have been, which confused Harry a little.  They continued their small staring contest until Harry finally looked away.  Giving a small satisfied smile, Snape continued.

"I believe a detention shall give you both the motivation to do better in this class.  Tonight at 8 I shall expect you both to show up promptly."

Harry grimaced and spoke up.  "Sir, I have a prefects meeting tonight at that same time.  I can't miss…"

"Yes, yes.  Don't think you can get out of it that easy, Potter.  You will come on Wednesday evening then.  If that does not conflict with your busy schedule?"  He couldn't help but smirk a little at the suppressed fury on the boys face before he managed to hide it.  Harry stiffly nodded acceptance.  "Good.  Clean up and bottle those brews and place them on my desk.  Don't forget to label them," he started at Neville.  "Class dismissed."

Harry's jaw clenched as he helped Ginny clean out their cauldron of the ruined potion.  Only Snape could put him in such a bad mood in the very first day of class.  He took out his ire on the helpless cauldron, which was soon cleaner then it had been for a while. 

When the Gryffindors left the dungeon behind finally, they broke out into complaints over Snape's unfairness, and sympathized with Harry and Ginny over their detention so early on in the year.  Ron especially waxed eloquent in his diatribe against the man.  He had an arm slung over both his sister and Harry as they reached the main levels.

"A whole detention just because the potion was a different color!  Can you believe that?"

Neville nodded, and chimed in.  "I don't know Harry.  I think Snape has something in for you.  I almost never get a potion right, and he doesn't give me detention for it."  He paused a moment, considering.  "At least we didn't have points taken off though.  Did you notice?  Not one single point deducted."  That one point of interest was enough to give them all pause.  Snape delighted in deducting points any chance he got from Gryffindor.  

"I wonder why, do you think he's ill?"  Hermione asked, glancing at the others. 

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.  "If he is, who cares?  Serves the slimy git right!"

"Ron!"

"Well, it's true, Hermione.  He's never given you points, and your potions are always perfect.  But his Slytherins _always_ earn points for theirs, and some of them are thicker then two planks of wood!"

Dean laughed and coughed into his hand "Crabbe" while Seamus coughed "Goyle!"  

Ginny meanwhile ducked out from her brothers' arm and headed down a different hall.  "As fascinating as this is, I've got to get to my next class.  I'm only in potions with you guys, remember?"  She trotted down the hall while the others yelled various goodbyes to her.  The rest continued on to their next class, still discussing Snape.

Other then the incident in potions it was a fairly good day for the Gryffindors.  Both Harry and Hermione gained points for their house for their correct answers about animagus transformations in Transfiguration.  Over the summer Harry had progressed quite far in his reading of the book Hermione had given him for his birthday.  During their free period after lunch the trio got together to see how far each had gone.  Hermione had sent a copy of the same book to Ron as well as keeping one for herself.  They were almost ready to say the incantation during their meditation that would show them their animagus form, if they possessed one.  After the short break Hermione split off from the group for her Arithmancy class while Ron and Harry went to Divination.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner that night most of the 5th and 7th years were exhausted.  They were being hammered with work already for their upcoming N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's.  While everyone else could go back to their common rooms or the library to get it done though, Harry and Hermione had to go to their first prefects meeting.  Every two weeks they would meet with the other prefects and their head of house to discuss Quidditch, any school events, new rules or advisements the teachers made, and other aspects of the school.  This first meeting was to get everyone acquainted with each other, and schedule each house's tryouts for their quidditch teams.  Slytherins new 5th year prefects were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.  Ravenclaw had Terry Boot and Marissa Weathers, and Hufflepuff consisted of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones.

Harry was able to secure Friday evening for Gryffindors try-outs.  While the other houses hashed out times and schedules, he worked on the sign up sheet to post in the common room.  As it turned out, he had plenty of time to kill, as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw couldn't come to an agreement over who would get the field on Saturday morning.  The teaches finally had to intervene and divided it up so that Hufflepuff would have it from 8am until 10:30, and Ravenclaw after them.  It almost 11pm by the time Harry and Hermione could get back to their dorm to do some work.  Luckily they didn't have to patrol that night.  That unpleasant lot fell to the 6th year Slytherin prefects.

Tuesday and Wednesday went about in much the same way, with all the teachers assigning loads of work to do both in class and outside of it.  Ginny had come back from her detention with Snape late Monday night after Harry and Hermione had returned, complaining about scrubbing cauldrons.  Harry wondered what unpleasant task he'd have to perform.  He thought briefly about confronting Snape about what had happened on Friday night, but was leery of doing so.  By his actions, Snape seemingly wanted nothing to do with him.  He also had yet to talk with his Godfather or Lupin about that letter.  As if by magic Wednesday night came and he was standing in front of the doors to the dungeon potions room.  He lurked outside a few moments, dithering about knocking, when a voice inside spoke.

"Come in."

Authors notes:  Well, not my shortest chapter, but no-where near the longest.  If anyone is confused about my switching from Snape to Severus, it will be like this.  When it's the students discussing him, or in class, he is Snape or Professor Snape.  Otherwise, it will be Severus.  He has his classroom personality, and what he's really like.  I just got a job (Yeah!) so this is a little late.  But on the good side, I have money again!  I would like to give a great big hug and cookie to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are AWESOME!  I still can't believe yall think this is good ^_^  Well, keep 'em coming, and I'll keep on writing!  Till next time J

P.S. sorry for the cliffie…*Ducks* 

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	9. Chapter 8

Prophesy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer:  Money?  What's that? Wait….is it that crinkly green stuff with the number one on it?  Cause that's about all that is in my pocket at the moment.  If I owned HP&Co., I'm sure I'd have crinkly bills with a 1 followed by many zeros.  But alas, I don't.  So Neh!  *Sticks out tongue at lawyers.* 

A/N:  Well, here is chapter 8.  I hate working.  But I like money.  What a dilemma.  Please remember to be nice to those people who ring out your purchases…I may be the one serving you!  *Just had a very bad couple of days at work.*  Erm…I can't pre-read my own work at all, if anyone would like to step up and take the job, I'd appreciate it!  Email me, or leave it in a review please if interested ^_^  I'm also finding that this story is harder to write, as it is more serious then my other current HP fic.  Ug.  Updates may take a bit longer because of that and time constrictions. But, bear with me!  I will finish this eventually ^.^

_*Mice taste good!* _ is parseltongue  (I'm leaving out the extra s's so I don't go nuts trying to spell check, lol)

~_I wonder if I'm wearing clean underwear?~ _is private thought

_You are insane, you know._  is that annoying inner voice

**~Do my feathers look all right?~ **is mind-speech

Hmmm… lots of voices to remember!   

Chapter 8

Before he could knock, a voice called out from inside the room.

"Come in."

Harry startled slightly, not expecting the sudden voice.  He briefly wondered how the man managed to do that.  It always seemed Snape knew where he was, even when wearing his invisibility cloak.  Squaring his shoulders, he entered the potions room, prepared for the worst.  The worst wasn't what he got though.  Harry glanced about the room looking for the professor, and almost overlooked the man rising from the front desk.  His eyes widened and he did the classic double take.  The man, now approaching him, had the same general build and look of Professor Snape, but with a few differences.  But what differences they made!  The sallow, pale skin was now of a more even complexion, and a pale gold.  The lank, greasy hair was clean, falling in soft waves around the man's face.  And the nose… well.  It was still quite prodigious, but not misshapen and hooked at the end.  It fit the face structure more.  Harry worked his jaw a few times, finally managing to speak.

"Professor Snape?"

The man gave a small nod, something akin to a smile visible for a brief moment before fading, leaving a neutral expression on his face.  His dark eyes glanced aside for a moment, before coming to rest back on Harry.

"I see you made it on time.  Good."

Harry nodded once, hesitantly stepping further into the room.  He felt like he was walking on eggshells around this man, not sure for once how to act around him.  Having noticed Snape glance aside a moment before speaking, he did as well, trying to see what it was that had his attention.  In a corner of the office was an object that Harry remembered seeing before, in Dumbledore's office.  A pensive.  The fluid that filled it sent dancing silver lights to play across the walls in the dark corner.  Harry thought he had been discreet in his observing, but a light chuckle alerted him otherwise.  The sound was rather light, almost happy.  It sounded so out of place in that dungeon office that it made Harry whip his head around in surprise, and felt his jaw hit the floor.  That laugh was coming from Snape!

Harry blinked a few times, which caused Severus to laugh a little louder.  He couldn't help it, Harry looked rather silly like that, mouth moving like a fish, and his hair half falling out of his tie.  He quickly regained control of himself though and addressed the youth in front of him.

"I believe you are here for detention, correct?"  He watched as Harry quickly collected himself, a guarded expression on his face.  Severus sighed, and continued.  "Forget about that, I regret that it was the only way to get you here without arousing suspicions.  I believe we need to talk."

Harry hesitantly nodded, keeping a close eye on his fath…Sna…the man.  Damn, he didn't even know what to call him in his mind!  For lack of a better word, this was all very frustrating.  A slight tightening and cool slither of scales around his upper bicep let him know Silestra sent her support.  He took one of the seats in the office that Snape gestured to and followed him with his eyes as he went to the pensive, picked it up, and brought it to his desk and placed it before Harry.

Severus stared down into the silver fluid pensively for a few moments before addressing his (hopefully he'd accept it) son.  

"Quite frankly, I'm not to sure where to began, and I'd imagine that you don't as well.  Therefore, I thought this might help."  He waved at the pensive.

"A pensive?"

"Yes.  I placed within it all the memories that had been returned to me Friday night, in the hopes of sorting them out, and understand.  I believe it may help you as well.  I know you don't know very much about your mother and…James… only what you've been told by others."

Harry swallowed against the sudden tightness in his throat, unable to speak.  He only nodded jerkily in response.  Of all the things he'd expected, he hadn't even imagined this tonight.  It seemed like Snape was a completely different person.  Could that one obliviate by Dumbledore have done so much damage?  It certainly seemed that way.  Turning his green gaze to the silver liquid held within the deep bowl he slowly leaned over it, watching the shifting fluid, and felt himself being drawn into Snape's memories.

_~Pensieve Memory Flashbacks~  _

_Harry blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden lack of light.  Hearing voices he carefully made his way forward, trying not to bump into anything.  Suddenly, the clouds obscuring the sky parted, and the full moon shown down on a scene that was oddly reminiscent of his third year.  He found himself standing next to the Whomping Willow and watching two boys use a stick to hit the knot that subdued the tree.  Harry knew what was about to happen.  This was when Sirius had tricked Snape into going to the Shrieking Shack on a night when Remus was going to go through a transformation.  _

_Even though he knew he couldn't be hurt in the pensieve, his heart still hammered in his chest as he followed the young Severus into the dark tunnel.  He had to know why he included this memory, of all memories, to show him.  They had nearly reached the end of the tunnel by now, and all that could be heard was a faint scratching noise and low growling.  Harry knew what it was, though Severus didn't.  Harry watched as the pale boy swallowed nervously and reached for the handle of the trap door.  Harry couldn't do anything but watch as Severus slowly grasped the handle and started to turn it._

_A sudden shout from behind them took both by surprise.  Both Harry and Severus turned to see James Potter franticly yelling and waving his arms, telling Severus not to open the door.  Unfortunately, in Severus' surprise, he had turned the handle and the portal swung wide open.  He, and James, stood frozen for moment, staring at the horror unleashed within the room.  A large gray wolf was pacing with, jaws already stained red from its own blood.  Its piercing amber eyes swiveled to glare at the two young humans framed in the doorway of its prison.  In its primitive state, it knew only to things, prey and freedom.  And both were before it.  _

_Thankfully, as the werewolf sprung forth towards dinner and freedom, James remembered his gryffindor courage and brandished his wand, sending a stunning spell towards his transformed friend.  The wolf was stunned mid-jump and landed heavily, half falling onto Severus.  The boy was knocked down by the dead weight of the animal and fell as well._

_Harry watched this from the sidelines, gasping at how close Severus had come to becoming a werewolf.  By now James had managed to drag the wolf Remus into the shack again, and securely close the door behind him.  As quickly as he could he helped the stunned Severus to his feet and down the tunnel, and out onto Hogwarts grounds.  There, both boys collapsed panting to the ground.  Concern openly showing on his face, James turned to Severus and started prodding at the boy, checking him over for wounds.  Not knowing what he was up to, he of course protested loudly._

_"Hey, get your hands off me, Potter!"_

_"No, you could be hurt!  We can't take that chance."_

_"I'm fine."  Harry was almost amused at the sulky, pouty tone Severus used.  _

_"You sure? No scratched or anything?"_

_"Yes I'm sure!  Now kindly please stop pawing at me."  It was quiet for a few more moments, and then he spoke up again, in a far different voice.  It was quite quiet, and almost hesitant.  "What was that?"_

_James hesitated slightly before answering, but he did.  "That was Remus."_

_"What? Lupin? How?" _

_James leaned back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him, chin touching his chest.  "Well, you see, Remi is a, well, he's a werewolf.  He has to go to that shack every full moon to transform.  Me'n Siri and Peter found out about a few years ago, and have been helping to keep his secret for him.  Only Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey know about it."  His expression hardened and he turned to face Severus.  "And you can't tell anyone, I don't care who!"_

_Still shaken by his ordeal Severus could only rock back in surprise and nod dumbly.  They were both quiet again for a few more moments, both apparently deep in thought when something else occurred to Severus, causing him to sit bolt upright and turn on the startled James._

_"BLACK knew about Lupin then?  And knowing, sent me down there???"  Needless to say, he was beyond furious.  The equally angry expression on James' face somewhat mollified him, but he was still beyond pissed._

_"Oh yeah.  He is sooo dead when I see him.  I didn't even know what he was up to until Lily ran to me, telling of how he boasted to her about how he was going to teach "Snivellus" a damn good lesson."  That was probably the last thing that Severus was expecting to hear from the high and mighty, better then thou James Potter.  He honestly expected him to stick up for his best friend.  James continued his tirade as Severus sat back watched the show._

_"Lily's in hysterics, worried about you.  And what the hell was he thinking??  It wouldn't have been you who would have gotten in trouble; it would have been Remi, and Dumbledore who took the blame!  Especially if you had been hurt, or worse.  I can't BELIEVE he would do something so, so, asinine!"_

_Still caught in the memory, Harry watched on as James continued his tirade about Sirius's stupidity.  Eventually he came to a halt, and both him and Severus made their way back to Hogwarts.  Harry made to follow, but evidently that was the end of that particular memory.  Everything around his faded out into an indistinct fog then reformed into another memory.  This particular one featured a younger looking Severus, and a petite red-haired girl that Harry assumed was his mother.  They were in the library with charms and potions books spread about them.  It appeared to be a study session.  Harry curiously looked over some of the books, and judging by the subjects they covered, these two were in no more then the third year.  _

_Their speech towards one another confirmed this.  His mother was currently going over a form of summoning charm with Severus, both their heads bent over the book.  By their actions Harry assumed that they were at least friends by this time.  Lily's giggle confirmed that notion.  Harry blinked.  Had Severus actually just told a joke?  Huh, wonders will never cease.  That memory too faded into the indistinct fog that separated the memories._

_In quick succession Harry viewed memories of his Mother, James, and Severus.  One was of a quidditch game.  Harry had never known that Severus had played Seeker for the Slytherins.  He was very good at it too.  If anything, he had a better style then James.  James had the better broom though, so it was a fairly even match.  In that game it was Severus' agility that got him the snitch, with a twisting maneuver that had him looping over James' broom to catch the snitch from behind the Gryffindor seeker's head._

_One memory he would have preferred NOT seeing was a rather heated snogging session between Lily and Severus.  That left him gagging for a few moments until it was over._

_The memories continued to come in a seemingly never ending stream, each one featuring Severus, James, and Lily.  Amid the happy memories were sad ones as well, and others that made Harry mad.  One in specific was where Severus had taken the mark, against Lily and James's pretests so that he could spy for Dumbledore.  The old coot had talked Severus into it, citing reasons why he had to, if only for the good of the Wizarding world.  Basically, he had guilt-tripped him into the job.  _

_Harry was beginning to wonder when the memories would end.  He felt like an eavesdropper watching all those private moments and conversations, though it was nice to see his mother's secret wedding to Severus.  He had a hard time relating that handsome, happy man with the bitter sarcastic one that he knew.  The last memory of all explained the change quite horrifyingly well though._

_It took place in Dumbledore's office.  It was a meeting of some sort and Harry felt he knew what was about to happen.  He was standing next to Fawkes' perch, just to the left of the Headmaster's desk as the three young people filed into the room.  Harry watched as the old man took one last glimpse of a piece of parchment before putting it away to address the trio.  Harry managed to catch a few of the words written on that parchment, and he felt a chill go down his spine.  They sounded remarkably similar to what Silestra had recited to him.  _

_His suspicions about what this memory held were confirmed when Dumbledore took out his wand and performed a complicated obliviate on the three young people, then when they had regained their senses congratulated Lily and James on their engagement.  At first James seemed confused, and kept glancing at the other two, but shook it off and took Lily into his arms and smiled back at the Headmaster.  _

_Severus, on the other hand, glared at the two newly made lovebirds and coldly asked Dumbledore why he had been summoned as well, if all he wanted to do was chitchat.  That was the point that the memory dissolved, and Harry found himself back in the Professor's office._

_~End~_

Severus watched as Harry leaned over the pensieve and froze, enthralled by what he saw within.  He knew he had stored many of his new found memories within to help sort out his jumbled emotions, so settled back for a long wait.  He had summer assignments still waiting to be graded, and would need all the time he could get to finish on time.  He had been too distraught over the weekend to do them then.  

As he loaded on the red ink he found his mind drifting in the direction of his son.  With his new memories restoring him to the person he used to be, he could admit to being Harry's father to himself, with pride even.  He only regretted how he had treated the boy the past four years.  Though he was still a spy, he still could have treated him a bit better if he had known him as his son, maybe even told Harry in private.  He had missed out on 15 years with his son; he could only hope that he would allow him to make up for it somehow, someday.

Another essay was finished a placed on the stack of neatly placed parchments.  Severus sighed and let his eyes drift over to Harry.  He was still frozen in place.  Judging by how long it had been though, Severus knew the boy would be finished soon.  How would he react?  He hoped Harry would be at least willing to talk to him.  It was up to him though; he wouldn't force him to be his son if he didn't want to be.  He idly wondered how Harry had ended up in Gryffindor in the first place.  ~_I wonder.  Lily always had more of a Slytherin attitude than a Gryffindors, though she belonged to the Lion house.  I hope he'll take after her and think this through instead of dismissing all he's seen on the basis of the past.~  _At this point Harry began to stir, the lift his head up and blink blearily around for a few moments.

Harry blinked around the dim interior of the office, getting used to the real world once more.  He was surprised when a hand holding a glass of water appeared in front of his vision.  He automatically reached for it, and realized he was very thirsty.  He downed the contents of the glass, and handed it back with sigh only just realizing that it was the Professor who had handed it to him.  Both froze for a moment, each with one hand one the glass, until Harry nodded slightly.

"Thanks."

"Of course.  You were in there for nearly 3 hours.  It is only natural that you would be thirsty."  Severus was secretly pleased that Harry hadn't hesitated to drink the water.  Only a few day, or even hours before, he would have regarded it with suspicion.  He set the glass down on his desk then leaned against it, gazing at his son.  Harry was looking back at him, looking as if he had truly seen the man for the first time.  The obliviate that had been cast on him must have taken more then just memories, it changed his whole personality, Harry mused.  

~All this time, when he was being cruel, and torturing students for the fun of it, he wasn't even himself.  Only now is he being who he was meant to be.  Everything about him has changed; the way he stands, the aura he projects, even the lines in his face.  His smile isn't cruel anymore.~

It was a startling revelation, and confused Harry to no end.  He had only just found out that his father was alive, and the evil Potions Master to boot.  Then to find out that the evil Potions Master didn't even truly exist, and was in reality a decent guy.  Harry wanted to believe this, but it was almost to good to be true.  Yet the proof was literally sitting next to him, in the silver contents of the pensieve.  It was mind-boggling.  His heart ached for a father.  Siri was great, but he was almost like a kid from his years spent in prison.  Too immature to truly raise a teen.  Remi, too, wasn't suitable.  He was more like a good uncle, not a father.  Any other males in his life he didn't trust farther then he could throw.

Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious, he mused.  Best not to jump right into the whole father son thing.  He still didn't know the man.  The clearing of a throat interrupted his train of thought then. Harry realized he had been sitting there lost in thought for a few moments and blushed lightly, looking up at Severus.

"As I was saying, is there anything you'd like to talk about, Harry?  I know it's a bit much to take in at once."  He almost seemed hesitant as he spoke, as if afraid of Harry denying everything.

Harry slowly shook his head, brow creased in thought.  "No, not really, like you said, it is all rather much to take in at once."  He paused.  "Though, if you don't mind, I would like to maybe get to know you better?  It's not everyday that several beliefs you held true are shot to hell and completely reversed."

Severus let out a bark of laughter, part relief, part amusement.  "Too true.  And yes, I'd like that Harry.  I was hoping you would say that really.  I'd like to get to know you as well."

Harry nodded, a slow smile breaking out on his face.  He brushed back his hair, lips taken a sardonic turn.  "I'd like to arrange a slightly different method though.  I'd rather not be in detention so much this semester."

Severus chuckled, agreeing.  "Perhaps tutoring?  Remedial potions, so that you will pass your O.W.L.'s?"

"Sounds alright.  The way Malfoy and Co. always sabotage my cauldron during class you'd think I needed it."

"Oh really?"  Severus joked, feigning surprise.  "I thought you were just bad at the subject.  After all, only a true Slytherin can truly appreciate the beauty of"

"A softly simmering potion.'"  Yes, I know.  And here's a tidbit you might want to know; I'm supposed to be in Slytherin."

Severus's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.  "What??"

"Yeah.  Only Malfoy kept me from it.  I had already met him and couldn't stand the little prat, so forced the Hat to let me into Gryffindor."  Harry grinned cheekily up at his stunned father.  "What?  You seem surprised."

The man could only shake his head.  "Huh.  Will wonders never cease?  Well, house suitability aside; you need to get back to your dorm young man.  It's past curfew, and you do have classes on the morrow."

Harry nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.  He hadn't realized it was so late.  Before he could be shooed out of the office a few things occurred to him.  "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What should I call you?  I mean in private.  I can't really call you dad, sorry, but it's just to soon."

He briefly laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, giving a light squeeze before letting go.  "I understand completely, Harry.  You may call me Severus, if you wish.  It is my given name."

Harry took the hall pass he was passed, silently trying out the name, and smiled.  "Severus.  All right then.  One last question; what should I tell my friends?  I don't like keeping secrets from them, but I don't think they'd understand.  Or rather, Ron probably won't.  He hates you with a passion."

Severus tiredly rubbed his face with his hand.  "I can only say this Harry, if they are truly your friends, they won't hold your parentage against you, though they may rant and rave against it at first.  I agree, your friend Weasley is hot tempered, but he is your friend.  It might put a gulf between you if you don't tell them.  But," he held up a cautionary finger.  "don't tell more then you have to.  This should remain as secret as possible.  I'll leave it up to you to decide who among your acquaintances is trustworthy enough with this."

Harry nodded, face serious in thought.  He gave Severus a distracted "Goodnight" and made his way back to the common room for some much deserved rest.  Silestra, having remained close the entire time and listening, decided that a good nights sleep would do wonders to help sort out the jumble of information she had received that night.  She needed to be clearheaded if she wanted to help keep her master safe.

End chapter 8.

So, where are Noah and his Ark when you need him?  Certainly need him now!  This would have been up on Saturday evening if it weren't for a slight rainstorm that put a slight amount of water in the basement.  About 6 feet worth.  Swimming anyone?  We got flooded, and are still without phone lines, (internet) and hot water heater.  Electric only just came back online, so I could retype my notes here.  Jeese!  Ack.  Stupid flash floods.  Oh well.  I did write! See?  Well, as for this story, it should start moving faster now that I've got all that junk out of the way.  Ron's gonna be his usual self, poor Mione.  Get set for more Draco and Blaise in this.  Perhaps some Siri and Remi fluff as well, all coming soon.  I'll try to update faster, I've been a bit lazy, I'll admit.  Well, It's Monday evening, and I spent all day in the basement shoveling out the mud, and dragging our ruined stuff out, so I'm exhausted.  More of it tomorrow too.  I'll update this chapter as soon as phones come back.  Gryphon Baiting shall be updated soon as well.  Sirius' Idea will be heard!  All shall run in fear. Lol.  Not really.  Ciao!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	10. Chapter9

Prophecy of the Serpent

Author: Gryphnwng

Rating: ~Pg-13 for now

A Severitus Challenge fiction

Disclaimer: *Shakes out wallet, a few moths fly out.* Nope, I ain't the owner of anything! *Points to some rich looking people.* Them folks over there own it all.

A/N: Well, here is chapter 9. Man I'm tired. Hiya my APO peeps, if yer reading this! *grins* I wish my computer would just die, so I could actually get a new one. That would be nice.

Beta: The most awesome AndromedaAntigone

_*Mice taste good!* is_ parseltongue (I'm leaving out the extra s's so I don't go nuts trying to spell check, lol)

~_I wonder if I'm wearing clean underwear?~ _is private thought

_You are insane, you know._ is that annoying inner voice

**~Do my feathers look all right?~ **is mind-speech

Hmmm… lots of voices to remember! 

Chapter 9

It was nearly midnight by the time Harry returned to the Gryffindor commons. Cracking a huge yawn he almost missed the couple sitting on one of the couches waiting for him to get back. Hermione stood up a concerned frown on her pretty face catching his attention,.

"Harry? Why are you  back so late? Detention shouldn't have taken this long…"

Ron too got up and moved to Harry's side giving him a commisarate pat on the back. "C'mon, Mione. It's Snape, ya know? He probably had Harry cleaning out his classroom with a toothbrush. Would explain why he's about to drop on his feet, eh, mate?" Ron grinned tousling Harry's long hair.

Ducking away from the offending hand Harry swiped playfully at his friend smiling at his antics. Another yawn overcame his smile though and both Hermione and Ron decided it was high time for bed. Hermione bade both boys good night and Ron was dragging Harry up the stairs to the boy's dorm when Harry stopped them both.

"Wait." Deciding to tell his friend the rather stunning news about his parentage pretty soon he rather cynically thought that that would definitely show him who his real friends were. They wouldn't care that his real father is actually Professor Snape if they truly liked him for himself. "I need to tell you guys something but not tonight. To tired now. Meet me in our corner of the library tomorrow after dinner, ok? It's really important. And tell Ginny to come too."

Both his friends nodded slightly perplexed. Hermione let her gaze follow the dark haired young man a few moments as he disappeared with her boyfriend in the boys dorm. She could feel something had been bothering Harry since he had arrived at the Burrow over the summer. There was something different about him that was worrying her. Perhaps it was just the time of night. Maybe it would look better in the morning. She shook her head and went to bed. As her head touched her pillows she fell asleep and all thought  about this night's events vanished.

~~~~~~~~

Thursday dawned as bright and airy as Monday had been dark and gloomy. Since the weekend was upon them, the students were in much a better mood. Breakfast was a cacophony of cheerful calls to friends and light-hearted bantering. For the first time in a long while since the beginning of summer Harry awoke with a lighter heart. It helped him to know that his suspicions of Dumbledore were neither unfounded nor had they been paranoid. Having a living father, a devoted Godfather, as well as Remus on his side to support him in his mistrust made it easier to bear the betrayal he felt towards the Headmaster. He glanced across the table to his two friends as they bickered as usual. Though he had known them since their first year he wasn't quite sure how they would react when he told them his secret tonight. At least he didn't know beyond their initial reactions. Ron whith his short  temper would probably blow up denouncing Harry as some sort of Death-Eater in training before he hopefully applied his brain and cooled down again. 

On the other hand, he was pretty sure Ginny would take it in stride; she tended to think things through like Hermione. He doubted any of them would believe about Dumbledore though. Well, he'd see. Silestra was a comforting weight around his bicep and he had to resist the urge to reach up and stroke her. Nobody knew about her yet and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. 

Ron who had been trying to gain his attention for a few minutes now interrupted his musings. 

"Harry? Earth to Harry?"

Annoyed he slapped at the annoying hand waving in front of his face and scowled at Ron. Blinking, Ron recoiled instantly.

"Harry mate if you love me please don't do that…you look like Snape when you do it!" He pretended to faint from fright those who sat nearby giggled at his antics. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood.

"Really Ron. There is no need to be so dramatic. We've got to get to class for Merlin's sake!"

Harry glared at Ron before smoothing his features while Ron made cracks about Snape. This lasted until they were nearly at the transfiguration classroom. By then even the uptight Hermione was giggling at some of the jokes Ron was making, like how Snapes hair could grease all the doors in Hogwarts and still have enough left over to service the Ministry building. Harry was sick of it by then and just as they reached the double doors to the classroom he exploded.

"Enough!"

Shocked silence followed his yell. Ron snapped his mouth shut teeth hitting with an audible click while Hermione blinked, stopping in mid-giggle. 

He pulled them both over to a nearby side hallway venting his frustration and annoyance on both of them. "I don't care what you may think of Professor Snape! That's still no excuse to treat him the way you do. He is a Professor here and on our side or have you forgotten that already? How can you justify treating him like that? You Ron know how it feels when Malfoy ridicules you for being poor or you Hermione when he calls you a mudblood! Those are things you can't help about yourselves probably like Snape can't help about his hair! I'd be bitter too, if I had to do half the things he had to do for Dumbledore!" Though he kept his voice low throughout the entire tirade it was delivered in a fierce, angry whisper. It was eerily reminiscent of a certain Professor they all knew. 

Obviously the entire speech made little impact on Ron once he got over the first shock. "Its just Snape, Harry. Remember, the greasy git who has made your time here miserable? Really mate what's wrong with you? Did he brainwash you or something in detention? Nobody would care if the old bastard went and disappeared from here. Except maybe those Slytherins." He pushed past Harry, pulling 'Mione along with him as he went to class. She had only time to cast a slightly apologetic glance behind her before she was pulled inside.

Left alone outside the hallway Harry was fuming. His nostrils flaring as he attempted to control his anger before going inside. Finally feeling ready to go in without blowing anything up, he swept (I honestly can't figure out what you ment with "staled") forward, robes billowing out around his tall frame as he did so. He made it just in time for the beginning of class. McGonagall only raised an eyebrow slightly as he entered without his friends choosing to sit on the opposite side of class from them. Used to the workings of teenagers though she let it slide as she proceeded to demonstrate the finer points of animal transfiguration.

~~~~~~~~~

"Okay…tell me I didn't just hear and see what I did, Blaise?" Draco pleaded with his friend, staring at the side hallway Potter had only just occupied.

"Nope, afraid I can't Drake."

"Ah. Since when does Potter stand up for Professor Snape?"

"Maybe since he started to look like him?"

"Hm. Perhaps. You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yup. Time to keep tabs on 'our celebrity.'"

Draco offered his arm in a courtly gesture to Blaise. "Well then, now that this is settled shall we go to class then, Mylady?"

She took his offered arm with a slight smile on her face. "Of course, kind Sir. Do lead the way." 

The two bantering Slytherins made their way to their own classroom confident that Binns wouldn't notice them entering late. Both had an interesting tidbit of information to chew on to occupy them while in class. Why would Potter defend Snape, and why was he suddenly changing?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Unhindered by the chatter of his friends, Harry was able to concentrate on his lesson. On his first try he managed a perfect transfiguration of a canary into a parrot even before Hermione gaining Gryffindor 10 points. Most of the rest of the Gryffindors were a bit confused as to why the Golden Trio weren't sitting together but none of the trio felt like informing them. The rest of class was spent with McGonagall helping those who had yet to transform their canaries. 

At long last class was over and they all prepared themselves for a quick nap in History of Magic. Hearing about yet another Goblin revolt was not how they'd choose to spend the time between Transfiguration and Charms. The Slytherins were just exiting the history classroom when the Gryffindors arrived, looking just as bleary eyed and dazed as one could get listening to Binns' lecture. Two stood out though. Unlike the others they remained alert and were the only ones to notice that Potter still stood away from his friends. As the rest of the Gryffindors swept past them they shared a look, silently communicating. This merited a closer look, if only for the dirt they might dig up.

~~~~~~~~~~

History of Magic dragged on until finally it was time for Charms. Here too, Harry managed to master the new charm first. He'd gotten tired of always holding back and had decided that it was high time to apply himself to his studies. He chuckled to himself. At least Hermione would appreciate that. Now someone would actually go to the library with her! He glanced surly over to where the other two sat. At least she would if Ron wasn't being such a prat. He was beginning to have some serious doubts about telling him what he had found out. And poor Hermione was again sitting between two chairs. 

Staring vaguely towards Professor Flitwick he tapped his quill against his chin. Would Hermione accept him still or would she just blindly follow the lead of Ron? He groaned softly and dropped his head onto his arms on his desk. It was no use worrying about it now- he'd find out when he told them both and Ginny. At least he didn't have to worry about her.

He had resigned himself to some more silent treatment by Ron during lunch and was mildly surprised when both Hermione and Ron approached where he sat. Or rather he noticed cynically Hermione approached. Ron was being dragged by the death grip she held on his hand. Ginny, who hadn't heard about their enstrangement yet watched amusemed as Hermione marched Ron up to the table where she whacked him on the head. 

"Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his head, glaring at his girlfriend. 

Hermione just gave him 'The Look' and nodded towards Harry, then sat down across from him. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked at the girl. She blushed slightly then smiled. "Hey Harry. I think Ron here has something he'd like to tell you."

Ron for his part did look a bit contrite though what Hermione was putting him through didn't really help his temper much. "Uh, yeah. Um, look Harry, I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier. Didn't really mean it, mate." His cheeks flamed to the color of his hair and he thumped down to his seat next to Hermione instantly starting to load his plate with food as he did so.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "All right Ron, I forgive you." 

Ginny giggled at the exchange earning a growl from her brother. She responded in the most mature manner possible; she stuck out her tongue. At this point the rest of the group dissolved into laughter while the rest of the 5th years sighed in relief that the trio was back together again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The last class of the day was DADA. Having Professor Lupin back was like a breath of fresh air. They were all glad to have a competent teacher back in that class. They were starting to learn dueling techniques allthough this days lesson was spent somewhat less exciting on dry theory. Even so Professor Lupin managed to hold the whole class in rapt attention . At the end off class Professor Lupin held Harry back.

 "May I have a word with you Harry?"

Harry nodded, motioning to his friends to go on with out him. "Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" 'Mione and Ron nodded and left, leaving Harry alone with their Professor.

Remus walked to the door and locking it after making sure no one was close. He returned and motioned towards a chair taking one for himself. Harry took the hint and sat looking curiously at him. 

"Professor?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Call me Remus, Harry. Professor makes me feel so old!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and did as he was asked. "Ok then Remus, is anything wrong?"

"No. Actually I just wanted to know how you`re holding up with everything that's happened lately?"

"I'm fine really. Professor Snape and I had a long talk last night. Or rather, he showed me his memories that he had regained in his pensieve. It's still a bit much to take in though." From the corner of the room a dog whined almost as if in agreement. Both Harry and Remus laughed slightly at the big dogs voiced sentiments.

"Quite frankly Harry I think both Snuffles and I feel the same way, especially Snuffles." The dog whuffed, then buried his head in his paws. Harry snorted at his Godfathers antics. Remus smirked at the dog then continued on. "It's not everyday you find out the person you hate was actually a good guy and was your best friends good friend as well."

"Yeah, I know. Still it's weird. At least we don't have to worry about me changing anymore. Dumbledore saw to that."

Remus looked slightly alarmed. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know how I've been changing looks as the glamour wore off? Well, Dumbledore called me to his office supposedly to see how my summer was and whatnot. While sitting infront of him he layered another glamour over the old dying one. So now I will remain looking like I did back then. I figure it will only take another month until the old one has completely faded."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, it doesn't hurt us any so that's all right I suppose. He didn't do anything else though, did he?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that was it." He decided he'd keep the fact that Fawkes had spoken to him to himself though. "If that's all? I probably should leave now before Ron and Hermione wonder what happened to me." He stood up along with Remus

Remus smiled, pulling the tall boy into a hug before unlocking and opening the door. "All right then, off with you. Do try not to get into too much mischief now, will you?"

"Me? Mischief? Perish the thought, dear Moony! Ta!" Harry ran off down the hall back to Gryffindor Tower the sounds of Remus' laughter and Snuffles barking following him.

9/10/03

Hey, it's me again. Yes, I am still alive! Just busy. But- some good news. I have found a beta! And a wonderful one at that. Kudos to AndromedaAntigone for her awesome work. Ok, I'll be in the process of revising the previous chapters now, when we both have the time. Prologue has already been improved. I want to leave thanks to all you wonderful people for leaving me such wonderful reviews! Mwah! We're running into uncharted territory here, as I've not really thought this out beyond this point. Sigh. The main reason for these updates taking so long. But, we're getting there. Before I bore you any longer with my rambling, I hope you enjoyed, and pleas R&R!


End file.
